Just One Night
by morganlynseyy
Summary: Beth's never had a one night stand but she's determined to change that when she meets Daryl at a bar, but things don't go as planned for either of them. AU-no walkers Rated M for various reasons.
1. Barefoot

_Beth's POV_

I will! I swear the next guy that walks through that door! Beth exclaimed. Sasha and Tara just shook their heads. _I'm gonna do this. I'm gonna actually do this?_ We had been talking about one night stands and Sasha and Tara were going on and on about the guys/girls they'd been with. But Beth had never had a one night stand before.

_**Ten minutes before-**_

"This one night I went home with this one guy, and he was really hot right, and a little bit older, the sex was incredible, and he had this really nice house. He was like the perfect package! Until I went downstairs to get a glass water and his mom was in the kitchen! She asked my name and how I was doing, like it was super normal. He was like 30 years old and still bringing home girls to have sex while living at his mother's house. Yeah I left." Sasha explained giggling at the past experience. Then Tara went off on her many nights of bringing girls home with her after the bar. Then Sasha looked to me and asked "Beth you're being awfully quiet? What about you, what was your craziest one night stand?" I explained to them that I had never had a one night stand, I had only ever had sex once and I thought I was in love at the time… but that didn't work out. Tara and Sasha looked at me shocked. It was embarrassing to say the least. Then they stared rambling on how I needed to find a guy and go home with him tonight and "pop my one night stand cherry" as Tara had said. I didn't really want to, it didn't really mean that much to me but they wouldn't shut up. "OH goody two shoes Beth would never go home with some random guy, not even if you paid her. She has too many morals" Sasha said in a playful tone. "Isn't that prostitution?" I snarled back at her. I know it was light fun but, they were making me mad and I wanted to prove a point that I could go home with a random guy and sleep with them… No strings attached.

And that's how we ended up here…

_**Present-**_

"No the next single guy that walks through that door, I will go home with him!" I wanted to show them that I could have fun, and I mean it would be nice to have sex, it had been a while.

"Beth you don't have to do this we were just playing around. If we were smart we would listen to you and your morals." Tara said laughing.

But no, I wanted to now I had it set in my brain. The alcohol coursing through my bloodstream probably didn't help but, I had already decided this was going to happen. I just stared at the door waiting for someone to come into the bar. They just looked at me blankly like they didn't think I would actually do it. I will! I swear the next guy that walks through that door! I exclaimed.

Then a tall man with dark hair walked through the bar door and made his way to the end of the bar and took a seat alone, I watched him silently as did Sasha and Tara.

"Well isn't he a tall glass of sexy." Sasha looked to me and smirked "Is it too late to call dibs, I might want him for myself..." She laughed.

I chuckled nervously. He was really good looking; he had these piercing blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair that shadowed his face. He wore a flannel with a vest over it that had white angel wings on the back, and holy jeans. He was definitely rough, but it was a good kind of rough. The kind of rough that made your stomach knot up into a ball, sending a tingle in-between your legs. I watched him for a while, he ordered a jack and coke and continued to just sit at the bar by himself and glare at anyone who came near. _Maybe this was a bad idea. He didn't look to friendly. But I couldn't back out now. This was happening._ I took two more shots of tequila, to give myself a little liquid courage

I went to get up and Tara grabbed my arm. "Beth you don't how prove a point to us were you're friends!"

"No I want to." I said nonchalantly, because after seeing him I kind of really did.

"But Beth he looks….kinda hardcore are you sure?" Tara said hesitantly glancing over to him.

"Yes! I'll be fine I don't even know if I will go with him or if he wants me to? I'm just gonna go talk to him first. Okay? And with that I made my way to the seat next to him.

He didn't look at me as I approached the barstool next to him, but as I sat down he glanced over to me just for a second then resumed to his drink. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what I was going to say yet.

"What will you be having tonight?" The bartender asked who was an older short haired woman, with a lovely smile.

"Sex on the beach. Thanks" I was gonna need a lot more booze to get through this night.

Finally I had worked up enough nerve to say something to him. "Hi I'm Beth." I said batting my lashes trying my best at being flirtatious. "What's your name?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments, _maybe he hadn't heard me. God I'm such and idiot._

"Daryl." His gruff tone spoke out startling me. He glanced over at me but for just a second again.

"How are you doing tonight?" I asked

"Peachy." He replied back in the same gruff tone, not looking my way.

"Oh. That's good, I guess." I replied not really knowing what to say to that.

The bartender brought me my drink and he asked for another. God this was going terrible he was obviously not in the mood to talk, maybe I should just leave, but when I glanced back over to where Sasha and Tara had been sitting they were gone. _Did they leave? Great. This night just keeps getting better and better. _ I looked back over at Daryl, and that was it all I knew was his name, and it obviously wasn't going anywhere…I reached into my clutch to find my phone. _Shit._ It wasn't in there I must have left it in Sasha's car. Looks like I'm walking home. My apartment wasn't that far away…. _I didn't think. That was if I could find it. I might have had one to many to drink._

I glanced back to Daryl and rolled my eyes, with that I hopped off the bar stool and made for the door. I was mad now and I didn't know why, well I kind of did. I mean was I not worthy enough that he couldn't even look at me. Whatever he's a jerk. I was now stumbling down the street towards my apartment. Maybe he was just having a bad day? I don't know. Thinking was hurting my brain, and these heels are killing me.

I stopped and tried to remove them but when you're drunk it's a lot harder than it looks. I ended up sitting on the curb pulling them off and rubbing my feet for a second, then continued on my way when I saw a headlight shining behind me and the loud roar of an engine, pulling up beside me. _ Great, probably some perv thinking I'm some type of prostitute, trying to shack up with me. Here I was drunk off my ass waddling down the sidewalk barefoot. _But as my eyes adjusted it wasn't?

_Daryl?_


	2. Still Barefoot

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! So here is Daryl's POV I tried my best to get into the mindset of him but it was more difficult than Beth's. Keep in mind this is my first fan fic I've ever wrote, and I'm still progressing as a writer. Anyway here's chapter two. (:**

_Daryl's POV_

_Who the hell was this girl? And why was she talking to me? _Those were my first thoughts as she came over to sit next to me I, saw her and what I assumed were her friends staring at me the second I walked into the bar. I don't think she knew that I knew she had been staring though. _Whatever ill just get shit faced and I won't remember any of it. _ But then she introduced herself. Said her name was Beth, and she was looking at me with those damn googly eyes that girls give. _I mean she had these huge blue eyes, she was really pretty. _She was _too_ pretty though, too pretty for a guy like me. I was just going to ignore her but, for some stupid reason I told her my name. Then she continued to talk to me, like what the hell? _She must have been really drunk. _I tried my best not to act interested even though I sort of was interested in why a girl like her was trying to make conversation with me. I decided acting like a jackass was my best way out of the situation, and it worked. She mumbled a swear word while looking in her purse then stumbled out of the bar. I hoped she wasn't driving she was way to tipsy, I mean I had only had two drinks; I was fine and could hold my own. _Why did I care though? I didn't know this chick? The hell with her, I don't care. _At least I that's what I told myself._ But I did care. _

I sat there contemplating on what I was going to do, _I could stay here and drink my sorrows away and forget about all this, or I could go after her. What and the hell had gotten into me I didn't even know this bitch. But my stupid brain decided otherwise. _I paid for my tab and left, when I got outside I saw her a few blocks down the road sitting on the curb. She hadn't made it that far. I hopped on my bike and pulled up next to her, she was barefoot and had her heels in her hand. I chuckled at that.

"Need a ride?" I asked her.

"Uhm you could be a serial killer? I'm not getting on your bike." She snapped at me.

"You were all about talkin to me back at the bar." I replied. She_ seemed pissed, which was probably my doing._

"Yeah I was being nice and you were being a dick." She slurred. 

"Yeah and now I'm offering you a ride home. You want it or not?"

She was silent for a moment then sat her heels down on the sidewalk.

"What about your shoes?

"They hurt my feet." She replied and hopped on the bike and wrapped around me. I think she was on the verge of passing out.

"So yer just going to leave them here?" I laughed. _ She was wasted._

"Can you just take me home please, I'm really tired."

"Where do you live?" I asked

"I think that way" she pointed down the street. With that she laid her head down against my back and squeezed me tighter. I didn't really want to take her back to my place but she wasn't coherent enough to even remember where she lived.

I lived in a cabin on the edge of town, Merle and I had just kinda squatted there, it had been empty for a while probably foreclosed on by the bank or some shit. It was about a 10 minute drive. Merle was out for the night _thank god, _that way I didn't have to take his shit for bringing a girl like Beth home. When we got there she was barely awake.

"I don't have any shoes." She said sleepily.

I grunted then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the walkway.

"Where are we?"

"My place." I said carrying her into my bedroom and laying her on the bed. The cabin was on the smaller side, it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small living room that was connected to the kitchen, but it was enough. By the time I layed her down she was already out for the night. I took a blanket and placed it over her. She looked so innocent, her milky white skin glowing from the moonlight being cast through the window. _God when did I get so soft? If Merle could see me now he would kick my ass. But she was a decent girl she wasn't like the trash that Merle usually brought home, she deserved some respect. _

_Beth's POV_

_Where the hell am I? I didn't go home with anyone did I? No I was walking home? _The room was small and has clothes flung everywhere and beer bottles on the floor. It had one window it had to be at least noon judging by the light that was offending my eyes. _What the hell happened last night? _ When all of a sudden I had the urge to vomit I ran out of the room and looked down the small hallway and saw a bathroom at the end of it. I bolted and slammed the door behind me releasing the contents of my stomach into the toilet. _I'm never drinking again. At least that's what everyone says when they're hung-over._ I looked in the mirror, and tried to clean myself up. I felt like I had been hit by a bus. _Maybe I had? _ The last thing I remember was taking my shoes off and then nothing. I must have blacked out? I didn't think that actually happened I mean I've heard people talk about it, but weird? I really couldn't remember.

I was a little scared to leave the bathroom I mean I had no idea what to expect or who to expect but from the looks of it was a guy's house I was at? It was bland and it smelled like must and booze. I exited the bathroom and crept my way to the living room I assumed.

"Mornin sunshine." Daryl said with a smug grin coming from the kitchen.

_Oh my god. _

My jaw went slack and I just stared at him like an idiot.

"Coffee?" He gestured a mug towards me.

"Uh…thanks but I think I'll settle for some aspirin? Do you have a- "Before I could finish he grabbed a bottle off the counter and tossed it at me. He went and plopped down on the couch with his coffee and just watched me. I tried to play it off cool but…._What was I supposed to say to him, how the hell had I gotten here!?_

"There's water in tha fridge." He said.

"Thanks…" I replied shyly while going over and grabbing a bottle and popping a few aspirin into my mouth. "Uhm…s-so what happened last night? _I mean I remembered trying to hit on him and go home with him but then I left, and now I was here and what if I had slept with him, because if I did I sure as hell didn't remember. _

"Found you wandering down the street barefoot, you didn't know which way was up and which way was down so I offered ya a ride, but ya couldn't member where ya lived so." Daryl replied shyly.

"Oh." I turned away and looked out the window trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck into my cheeks. "And that's all that happened?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah no worries, ya didn't sleep with me if that what yer wonderin." He spoke gruffly sounding almost offended.

"No! I just well… yeah I was wondering I don't remember much after leaving the bar..."

"Yeah you left your shoes on the sidewalk, and called me a dick." He said curtly.

"M'sorry, I didn't mean to offend you… wait I left my shoes? " I asked confused.

He chuckled. _He looked good when he was laughing. Maybe behind that rough exterior he was really sweet… I mean I remember thinking he was being dick but I didn't know I had actually called him out on it._

"Yeah you said they were hurting your feet so you just left 'em there. He said finishing off his coffee and getting up to go back to the kitchen.

"Ya need a ride home? I mean I assume you can remember now?" He said with a crooked smile.

I blushed again… "Yeah that would be great."

I followed him out the front door and stopped at the bottom of the porch steps… I slowly stepped down into the gravel. He was already a few feet ahead me headed towards _his motorcycle?_ _Oh my god there was the knot in my stomach again. He was a rough redneck that rode a motorcycle. _Usually I would steer clear of guys like that; I went for more of the sweet, take home to daddy kind of guys. There was something invigorating about Daryl, and it made my stomach do flips. But I had to remember nothing happened, he just let me crash at his place because I was too drunk to even remember my own name…

_Ow. Ow. Ow. _

The gravel was hurting my feet; finally Daryl turned around and walked back towards me seeing that I was having trouble. I yelped when he scooped me up and carried me over and sat me on his bike.

"Th- Thanks." I said blushing once again. He must have noticed because he smirked and got on and revved the engine.

"I- uh live on Rolla rd., at Ridgeview plaza apartments. I said before we took off and he just nodded.

I wrapped my arms around his waist…_tight_. In all honesty I was terrified; it was thrilling but still terrifying. I had never ridden a motorcycle before, well I mean I obviously did last night but I couldn't really remember that.

We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment about 10 minutes later.

"What's going on?" He asked

I was momentarily confused until I saw the sheriff's car parked outside my apartment and my dad talking to a man in a uniform? _Oh no._

**A/N Okay sooo cliffhanger. Hehe not too big of one though I bet you guys can guess what's happening. I know it's kind of boring right now but trust me it will get better, a lot better.(; I'm just trying to set the mood for them. Reviews are very helpful! And yes criticism is welcome! Just be nice about it. Until next time Bethylers 3**


	3. Take out

**A/N Okay guys so this chapter is longer than the ones before. It might be a little repetitive with the whole "Why do I feel this way?" at first but it won't be like that forever. They're both pretty shy people when it comes to relationships so just bear with me. But you guys will be happy no worries. (:**

_Beth's POV_

_My first thought was Sasha, we shared the apartment what if something happened to her, she didn't have any family in town so maybe she called my dad?_ But then it hit me… they were looking for me. _Oh my god. Well this is probably the most embarrassing day of my life. _The look on Daddy's face when Daryl pulled up next to the squad car was one you'd have to see with your own eyes. He looked furious, scared, in shock? I hopped off the bike, and then I saw Sasha come barreling towards me.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Sasha exclaimed hugging me. "I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere? I tried calling you like a thousand times and it just kept going to voicemail!"

"Yeah I think my phone is in your car somewhere…" I assured her I was fine then looked to my dad.

"Bethy where have you been we've been worried sick." He came over and cupped my face. "Are you alright? Where are your shoes, and who is this?" He gestured to Daryl who was sitting on his bike still.

"Oh daddy I'm fine! I just drank too much last night and Daryl kindly let me stay at his place. If he wouldn't have taken me to his house I would probably be passed out in someone's front lawn." I looked to Daryl and smiled, I could tell he was really uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be when my dad was burning holes through him with his glare.

Then Sheriff Grimes and his partner Shane came over and made sure everything was okay, and that Daryl hadn't kidnapped me and all that. _They were all over reacting I'm twenty-four years old. _ I guess Daryl and Rick new each other, so he talked to him for a while then left.

"Now Bethy I have to get back to the clinic, I understand this was all a big misunderstanding but were going to talk more about some other time." With that he hugged me and gave Daryl another nasty glare and took off. _ I felt terrible all Daryl did was help and I got him interrogated by the police? But more than anything it was embarrassing…_

"I am _so_ sorry about all of this…" I said shyly.

"Nah it's all good, at least you got people lookin out fer ya."

"Yeah but they totally overreacted." I chuckled nervously. _God he made me so nervous._ _His piercing blue eyes just felt like they were beaming into your soul…_ He must have seen that I was uncomfortable and shifted his gaze away.

"Well imma get going." He said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I've probably taken up way to much of your time! Thank you though. For everything."

"It's nothing." He nodded

"Uhm you gave me a place to stay when I was beyond wasted when you didn't even know me then you gave me a ride home, and then on top of it all I got you questioned by the police, so it's not nothing. It's definitely something, so thank you." I placed a kiss on his cheek. He tensed under my touch.

He just grunted and then started his bike; I could have sworn he was blushing, but whatever. He was probably ready to be rid of me. _But I didn't want him to go; I wanted to see him again. Why was I playing with fire?_

"Will I see you again?" I said almost as one big long word, afraid that if I didn't, it wouldn't come out at all.

He looked up me and gave me a crooked smile then pulled out from the curb and drove away…

_Daryl's POV_

We pulled into the parking lot to find Rick outside her apartment talking to what I later found out was her father. I was pretty good friends with Rick, I was always getting Merle outta of jail and I guess me and Rick kinda got to know each other. He was a good guy, I liked him. She seemed really embarrassed about the whole deal so I tried to just hang back, plus her Pa looked like he was about to gut me. I guess that's what I get when I go to drop off his daughter on a motorcycle without any shoes. _Wasn't my damn fault though I was just being helpful. _Beth came over and apologized to me and thanked me for what I did. Which I wasn't used to then she kissed me on the cheek, it left a burning sensation after she pulled away. _I was thinking too far into this? She was just thankful for me helping her out right, it didn't mean anything. Did it? _ Then she asked if she was gonna see me again, and my heart nearly jumped outta my chest. _She wanted to see me again? Why would a sweet girl like Beth want to even be in the same proximity as me? _Then I started to blush like some grade-schooler with a god damn crush. I gave her a stupid smile and got the hell outta there. _What was this girl doing to me?_

Before I drove home I stopped by where I had picked up Beth, and sure enough her shoes were still just sitting in the middle of the sidewalk untouched. _Maybe if I saw her again, I mean this would give me a reason to. She said she wanted to see me again right?_ I grabbed the shoes and headed home.

"Where ya been little brother?" He was already drunk and it was only two in the afternoon.

"Out." I replied curtly, he didn't need to know where I had been.

"Gotcha yer self some new high heels there Darleena?" Merle said gesturing to the shoes in Daryl's hand.

"Go ta hell Merle they aint mine."

"I bet you brought some bitch home and she got sight of yer tiny dick and ran! Forgot her shoes and all!" Merle said laughing up a storm, and tears in his eyes.

"Fuck you Merle."

I just grumbled and went and grabbed a bottle Jack from the kitchen and took a few swigs then went to lie down in my room and sat the shoes by the nightstand. Maybe I'll just go to sleep and when I wake up ill have forgot all about everything that has happened in the last 24 hrs. But I couldn't stop thinking about her… my bed smelled like her. It was a combination of candy and strawberries. I've never actually_ wanted _to see a girl again._ God what am I gonna do._

_Beth's POV_

Sasha had already headed back into the apartment… she was hiding from me. She knew I was thinking about going home with Daryl? I don't know why she would call my dad? But I guess if she had left the bar with some stranger then didn't answer her phone all day I would be concerned too. The second I walked in the door Sasha cowered before me.

"Beth! I am so sorry!" She was holding her breath.

"Sasha it's okay I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry I just got freaked out when I kept trying to call you, and no one was answering and I mean the guy from the bar last night I thought you left with him and then I thought, oh my god what if he's crazy and he like murdered you a- wait? You're not mad? "Sasha said rambling on about a thousand words per second.

"Well I'm slightly embarrassed but I'm not mad at you!" I said laughing, and went over and hugged her.

"I get why you were freaked out I probably would have done the same thing." I said releasing her from the hug.

"Oh okay. I walked Tara out to her car and when I went back into he bar you guys were gone. So what happened, what's his name?" Sasha asked me curiously.

"His name is Daryl and well it's kinda a long story…" I said giggling.

I explained to her how I was way too drunk and I left my shoes and Daryl took me to his place and was really nice about the whole thing even though I was a mess.

"But you didn't have sex with him?" Sasha asked.

"No we didn't. I mean I don't remember much but he said we didn't. I know he looks really rough but he's actually pretty sweet… I just think he's shy." I said smiling thinking about his cute crooked smile._ No. Stop it Beth, you probably won't even see him again, he probably thinks you're crazy. _

"So are you gonna see him again?" Sasha voice snapped me back into reality.

"Uh- I-I don't know? I mean I didn't really make that great of a first impression and when I asked him if I would see him again he just smiled and took off." I said blushing.

"Oooo you like him Beth. Look at you with your red cheeks." Sasha said elbowing me and smirking.

"I don't even know him Sasha, and I'm pretty sure he's not interested."

"If he wasn't interested then why did he leave the bar to come make sure you made it home okay?" She said with questioning eyes.

I just shrugged. Maybe he was interested? But I had no idea how to even contact him I mean I knew where he lived but that would be weird wouldn't it? I could just go show back up at his house? I needed to shower and sleep the rest of my hangover off.

_**The next day-**_

*_beep*beep*beep*beep*_

Ugh. I hit the off switch on my alarm, and got up and got ready. I through on some light wash skinny jeans my chucks and a pink tank top, and just pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I had some housework to do and I didn't start my shift at the diner until 2 o'clock. It wasn't that bad as far as a summer job goes… it paid the bills. Sasha had told me the night before she was going to visit her boyfriend Bob who lived in Atlanta, and she might stay a few days. It had taken us like an hour last night to find my phone in her car; it was wedged between the middle console and the driver's seat. I don't know how it got there but whatever. The day went by very slow…I couldn't stop thinking about Daryl. I didn't even know why I was obsessing over nothing. There was just something about him. But finally 2 o'clock came around and I went to leave. But when I walked out my door I tripped over something. _My shoes?_

I reached down and grabbed them and tucked inside was a note. It read- _Beth- figured ya might like these back signed_ by Daryl.

I giggled. He went back and got my shoes for me… I don't know when he had brought them by my house but that was sweet of him.

I arrived at the diner and saw Michonne wiping the counters down. She was the boss lady, but I loved her she was kinda like a mom/best friend to me. I could talk to her about anything and she never judged me.

"Hey Michonne." I said while tying my apron.

"Hey Beth, how you doing today?"

"Pretty good, has it been busy today?" I was curious because the diner was empty at the moment.

"Nope. It's been really slow since opening, so I think I'm gonna go home for a while if it speeds up just give me a call." She smiled to me and left through the backdoor.

_Great more time for me think about Daryl…. Ugh this was going to be a long night._

There had only been a few customers after Michonne left, a few regulars and a family going out to eat for the night. It was just me and T-Dog there, he was our cook. I thought about closing early, technically we were supposed to stay open until 10 but if business was slow we kinda just closed up shop whenever. Then I heard the phone ring and T-Dog picked it up.

"Who was that?" I asked him after he hung up the phone.

"Someone called in an order." He said as he heated the stove up. It was already 9:45. _Great. _Now we have to wait for whomever to pick it up… so much for closing early.

"Hey T-Dog who called in the order?"

"Put the order under the name Merle." He replied.

_Merle? What kind of hick name was Merle? Whatever who was I to judge… I think I was just partly pissed because we had to stay late now, not because I necessarily hated the name._

T-Dog had finished making the food and I just told him he could go home and I'd wait for _Merle_ to pick up his food. I had closed the diner a lot of times before, so I didn't mind. It was now 10:10. _Okay now I'm really pissed where was this guy?_ I was almost half tempted to just close and take home the food myself, but I knew Michonne wouldn't like that. I was hanging in the back room where we took our breaks when I heard the bell on the door ring. _Finally._

"I'm coming." I called out letting them know there was someone here. I grabbed the food off the counter and turned to hand them their bags of food and I almost dropped them. He looked about as shocked as I did.

_Daryl's POV _

Dumbass Merle had the nerve to call in and order food then he wants me to go get it. To top it all off he said that he didn't have enough cash on him so of course I had to pay for it. _Typical. _ It was already 10, the diner had probably closed but he hadn't let me know I needed to go pick it up until the last minute. I strolled into the diner but now one was out front. I could have shit a brick when I saw who came out. I was not expecting to see her. Earlier this morning I had went and put her shoes in front of her apartment like some creep, it was on a whim and I didn't even know why I did it they were a pair of god damned shoes….

All I managed to say was "Hi." _ Hi? Really Daryl this is the best you could do. _

"Oh my god. Hi? What are you doing here?" She said looking at me with those big blue eyes. "

"I came ta pick up my order."

"Oh… right for Merle? Sorry here I have it. Who's Merle?" She said giggling handing me the bags of food.

"My dumbass brother." Her hand slightly brushed mine as she handed them too me, sending chills down my spine.

"Do you want a cup of coffee before you go?" She asked.

"Aren't ya guys closing? Or already closed for that matter?"

"Well yeah but... it's okay you probably want to get home anyway." She said almost looking hurt.

_Here was your chance Dixon. You can't stop thinking bout the damn girl, now she wanted to have coffee with ya? Say yes._

"Ya know now that ya mention it, I could go for a cup of Jo. Thanks."

She smiled then grabbed two mugs and came and stood across from me and poured us both a cup.

"Uhm by the way that foods probably cold. You kinda took a while to get here." She smirked at me.

"Yeah sorry about that." I blushed. _Daryl Dixon didn't blush; I don't know why Beth had this effect on me._

"Hey thanks for bringing my shoes back to me." Beth said suddenly .When did you stop by? You could have knocked… I don't bite?" She said giggling.

"Yeah, this morning just didn't wanna bother ya. Didn't want ya thinkin I was some sort of creep." I replied shyly.

"You are not a creep! It was really sweet of you to bring them back; most people wouldn't have done somethin like that."

She was actually sincere about which I wasn't accustomed to. We talked for a while longer, well she mostly talked but I was okay with that. I liked listening to her.

"Oh my god, It's already 11. Sorry I didn't mean to keep you so long." She said as she walked around to the other side of the counter towards me.

"I don't mind." I smiled at her; things weren't as awkward as they were before.

"Okay well goodnight Daryl enjoy your cold burgers." She laughed which made me laugh. Then she kissed me on the cheek again, and it left the same burning sensation as his had before. This time I didn't tense though I wanted more… Before I even knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. At first she froze, but after a few seconds she kissed me back. _She kissed me back_. She put her hand around my neck and pulled me closer. _It felt like it went on for hours but it was only a few seconds._ She pulled back and looked at me in surprise, her eyes were glazed over and her pink lips swollen. I just smiled at her and she smiled back. Neither of really knew what to say.

"So how much for the food?" I asked putting on my jacket that somewhere throughout the night I must have removed.

"Uh...It-It's on the house." She was in a daze.

"You sure? Here I gotta tip ya or somethin?" I said as I pulled my wallet outta my back pocket.

"No." She said walking over and taking my wallet from my hand. "It's on the house." As she wrapped her arms around my waist and place the wallet back into my back pocket all while looking up at me. Her hand grazing my ass while her front side was completely pressed against me.

_Oh god. The sweet innocent girl I saw early was gone, and it made my pants feel tight._

Beth backed up giving me a devilish grin completely aware of what she had just caused.

"Goodnight Daryl." She smiled and practically pushed me out of the diner locking the door, while looking at me through the glass. She gave me a small wave and smirk. I gave her one back and headed for my bike. And suddenly I was grateful Merle made me come pick up the food.

_Thank youu Merle._

**A/N Heyyy Bethylers. (; So a little lip action and handsy gestures between our favorite redneck and farmers daughter. Were you guys expecting it? Hehe. So I hoped you liked! Reviews make my fingers type faster! And OMG only 6 days until Twd returns ahhhhhhh I'm dying. Until next time lovelies. Xx.**


	4. Pedestal

**A/N This chapter…. Was absolute hell to write. I had major writers block and I think I re-wrote it like 40 times. Literally. So hopefully it's okay.**

_**Beth's POV**_

I waved goodbye through the glass of the diner door and smiled as he walked to his bike.

_He kissed me?_

He kissed me, and I kissed him back. And I liked it. _A lot. _It was just a sweet kiss. Not too much and not too little, but it made my stomach do somersaults. Then he wanted to pay and took out his wallet, and then I got this daring urge. I walked over and put it back in his back pocket. I was just trying to be flirty but he responded… he responded in a way I wasn't expecting, and usually that would have terrified me, but it actually made me feel confident. I didn't know that I could have that effect on someone. I was always the shy girl in school, and I would have never done something like that before. But for some reason when I looked at Daryl something clicked inside me. Just like at the bar, I didn't approach men like that, or go home with them? _ Well I'm sure the tequila coursing through my veins probably helped with that, but still._

I shoved him out of the diner before things could go _too_ far. I was definitely attracted to Daryl physically, but I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to get to know him. I hadn't felt that in a long time. The last relationship I had been in was with my ex-boyfriend Jimmy. I was in love with him; at least I thought I was. We had been dating since I was a freshman in high school, I thought we were gonna get married, and have kids and be happy the rest of our lives. Until I came home to visit him from college, and I walked in on him with another girl. I thought I'd never recover from that heartbreak, but I did eventually. I was still scared to commit to any relationship after that though. I wanted to take things slow.

I laughed to myself. And to think I was just going to go home with Daryl and sleep with him and be done.

A couple days pasted by and I hadn't heard anything from Daryl which worried me. He hadn't made any attempt to see me. He knew where I lived and where I worked why hadn't he come by to see me again? What if he changed his mind and regretted kissing me? But I felt something when I kissed him, as cliché as it sounds but we connected. _ Stop over reacting and acting like a sad high school girl waiting for their crush to call them. He'll eventually come to see you? Right? _

Sasha had been trying to keep me busy since she'd got back because she could tell I was anxious. Of course I had told her about the kiss and all the little details. She told me not to worry that 'Daryl would be a fool if he didn't want to see me again' I just hoped she was right.

_**Daryl's POV**_

I hadn't talked to Beth in days… I thought about going by the diner a few times to see her, but what would I say? I kissed her then nothing. I sucked at this shit. I knew that I wanted to see her again; I knew that I felt something more towards her, but I couldn't understand why. I had never just liked a girl.

Beth was the kind of girl that wanted a relationship. _But Daryl Dixon didn't do relationships. _A _relationship _was such a foreign concept.

Sure he had went home with girls before, but that was it he never stayed any longer than to fuck them. I figured that's what they got though if they're stupid enough to bring me home.

Ugh. Beth was just different. I didn't understand why but she just was. I just wanted to know her. So I decided it was now or never.

It was almost closing when I got to the diner, so I figured I would just sit and smoke a cigarette and wait for her to come out. _Maybe that would help my nerves? _ Then a darker skinned man who looked to be around my age came out of the back door of the diner and started walking towards his car.

"Hey man sorry but were closed." He said once he spotted me, then stopped and just looked at me waiting for a response.

"Ya I was just waiting for someone." I don't know why I said someone; there was no reason to be vague since Beth was the only person left, guess it was just a habit so people didn't know my business.

He looked at me hesitantly and was silent for a few moments looking me up and down. _What the hell was this guy's problem? _Then he spoke again.

"You Daryl?"

It caught me by surprise. How did he know who I was? I looked backed at him with a weary look.

"Ya. Why?" I asked my accent thick and questioning.

He smiled. "Just had a feelin. I overheard Beth telling Michonne _all _about some guy named Daryl she had met rambling on about his motorcycle and about how she'd met him." He chuckled as he walked over and shook my hand. "I'm T-Dog, I'm the cook here, I didn't mean to be all up in your business, and I just didn't want to leave Beth alone here if you were some kinda kidnapper."

_Why did everyone think I was going to kidnap Beth? _

"Daryl." I said shaking his hand back. "But you obviously already knew that."

"Yeah well I'll get outta your hair. Beth should be out in a sec, don't tell her I said anything; she'd kill me if she knew I told you she's been talkin bout ya. She's tiny but mighty that one." T-Dog said chuckling while heading back to his truck. "Take care man!" and with that he left.

_She had been talking about me? _It gave me butterflies just thinking about it. Ya know ya always here about people getting butterflies when they liked someone, I just didn't think it really happened. I hadn't even talked to her yet and I already had butterflies. Great.

I few minutes passed and when I finally caught sight of Beth headed to her car. She drove a small little blue Jetta. It reminded me of her. _Small and cute, and blue like her eyes. _

_God Dixon grow a pair. _

She hadn't seen me at first as she was digging through her bag looking for her keys. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. She popped her head up and turned to face me.

"Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said with her hand over her heart.

I chuckled. "M'sorry. Didn't mean ta spook ya." I just sat still on my bike, I was nervous. I didn't know what I should really say or do next.

She then laughed nervously. _ Thank god I wasn't the only one._

"It's okay I just wasn't expecting you." She said shyly while looking at the ground then back to me.

"I know I should have come by sooner. I just needed some time ya know." I tried looking anywhere but at her.

"Daryl its fine."

_Oh god. I always remember my ma saying if a girl says 'its fine'… it's not fine._

"I'm really am sorry I haven't been to see ya sooner I just… I just don't do this kinda thing Beth. I don't know how to." I said as she looked up at me in confusion.

"Do what?"

I sighed. "The whole…. I don't know. Asking a girl out. Dating I guess?"

"Daryl that's okay. To be completely honest I don't do this kind of stuff either…you're the first guy I've kissed in a long time."

"Really?" I didn't mean to pry but I was genuinely curious I mean Beth was gorgeous how could guys not be all over her all the time.

"Really." She said with a shy smile, while kicking the gravel underneath her feet. _She was so god damned cute._

It was silent for a few moments.

"Do ya want to take a drive? I know it's late so it's fine if ya don't want ta?" I asked hesitantly. I don't know where that had came from, It just felt like the thing to do I guess.

It was a clear summer night, warm and the moon was bright.

"Sure. I'd love that." She said eagerly.

It made me grin that she was so eager to be with me. I had never had this before. This feeling that resonated in my body. The feeling I got went she got on my bike behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I actually felt good.

"Where we goin?" She said as we pulled out of the diner parking lot. She was so close, I could feel her warm breathe on my neck, making me shiver.

"It's a surprise." I said my voice cracking slightly, but I don't think she noticed over the roar of the engine.

There was a small quarry just outside of town, down an old shut down forest service road. So not a lot of people knew about it. I liked it there it was quiet, good place to think, or talk. It was a little out of the way, but I knew she'd like it.

Once we arrived she hopped of the bike. I instantly missed the contact.

"Daryl… this is gorgeous."

_Yes it is. And I wasn't talking about the quarry. _

Beth stood there tucking a stray hair behind her ear. The moon glowing on her porcelain skin. Illuminating every part of her. .. _Snap out of it Daryl._

"Do you come here a lot?" She asked as she walked back over to me.

"I used to when I was younger. My brother and I used ta hunt in these parts. Set up camp for a few days."

"You're a hunter?" She looked to me curiously.

"Yeah ever since I was about 7 years old."

"Wow. You must be pretty good by now." She gave me an appraising smirk.

"Nough about me. What about you?" I hated talking about myself.

"What about me?" She said as she went to go sit on some rocks near the bank.

"Tell me stuff. I don't know about yerself." I said with a shy shrug as I followed her to the rocks.

"Well, I'm in school studying to become a veterinarian. My dad owns the clinic in town and wants me to take over when he can't work anymore."

"Oh." I said more to myself.

_Maybe this was a mistake. She was in college, had a job, and was going to be successful. All I am is a drop out who does odd jobs so I can buy smokes and booze. She is way too good for me._

"Daryl?" She said looking up to me after it had been silent for a few moments. We were sitting next to each other on a large rock, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms rested on top of them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It's late I should get you back."

All I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. This was a mistake. I couldn't make this work; I couldn't get involved with her. She was too good, too pure. I felt like I was going to corrupt her.

"Daryl? What's going on?" She looked confused.

"I can't do this Beth…it was a mistake bringing ya here. You should just steer clear of me."

"Where is this coming from? Daryl I wanted to come here with you remember?"

"I'm just trouble Beth, I'm a no good asshole who's just gonna disappoint ya! I'm not good enough for a girl like ya Beth, this is wrong." I was almost shouting at this point. Not because I was mad at Beth but at myself.

She looked at me slightly hurt but then it faded. She furrowed her brows and stared at me for a moment. Then she grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me in to her, kissing me passionately. _Well that was absolutely the last thing I was expecting, if I was her I would have slapped me. _I tried to pull away but her hands had moved to my neck keeping me in place. She slid her tongue along the bottom of my lip begging for entrance. I allowed her. Pretty soon our tongues were battling for dominance, and me winning. I was completely consumed by her, I was under her spell. Everything I had said a few minutes ago had flown out the window.

Finally she pulled back, both of us gasping for air.

"Now did that feel wrong?" She said, the black of her eyes bleeding into the blue. She was still inches from my face.

I couldn't find any words I just looked back at her. It didn't feel wrong. It felt like heaven, like I was kissing an angel, because in my eyes I had been.

"I thought so." She smirked and leaned her head against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while and just watched the water ripple. _She was something else._

Eventually she broke the silence. "Why were you sayin those things earlier…about yourself?" She said ever so innocently.

I sighed and hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Because they're true Beth. I dropped outta school when I was 15, never had a real job a day in my god damned life." I didn't know why I was saying all of this to her. It just sort of came out, it was just easy to talk to her. "You were talkin about how ya were in college and, yer smart and kind and I'm just…"

She cut me short.

"Daryl! None of that matters to me. You think because I'm in college that you're not good enough for me? Don't put me on a pedestal Daryl. You're a good guy! The night you brought me home from the bar, no one would have done that. They would have tried to have taken advantage of me, but you didn't …you were kind when you didn't have to be. You're a good guy Daryl, and I like you a lot." She said looking at me with stern yet kind eyes.

I just looked at her. I don't think anyone has ever said anything that nice to me in my entire life "Now kiss me." She said while smiling.

I smiled back at her attempt to be so forceful and kissed her softly on the lips. _How did this even happen, one second I'm at a bar drinking jack, annoyed by the girl trying to talk to me, and now here I was kissing her. Because I wanted to. Because I wanted Beth. _

**A/N Okay so I am not completely happy with this chapter like I said but I hope it will do for now. We got to look into their pasts a little bit, which I thought was a good step. And as you can tell I'm making Beth more daring and courageous than she is in the series. I think it's refreshing, but I want to know what you guys think? So please let me know! I love reviews good or bad. Later taters (;**


	5. Jasper Point

**A/N Hey just a quick shoutout to all the people who review! I love hearing from you guys so thank you! Also thanks for all the follows and favorites! You guys are seriously the best so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. (: Also apologizing now for any typos I'm going out of town and I wanted to get this chapter up. Enjoy!**

_**Beth's POV **_

Daryl had dropped me off at my house last night since it was so late, he said he could come by in the morning to take me to my car. Which I was totally okay with, it just gave me another reason to see him. It was around nine, I was calling Michonne to let her know that I was okay and why my car was still in the parking lot since I had the day off and wouldn't be seeing her until later. Daryl said he would be coming to get me between nine and nine-thirty; I was excited when I heard the knock on my door. I had gotten up and curled my hair and picked out a cute outfit, like I was fifteen again. He was supposed to just be taking me to get my car but I hoped after he saw what I looked like he would want to spend some time together.

I took a quick glance in the mirror then ran to the door opening it, but to my surprise it was not Daryl.

"Daddy?"

"Hello Bethy." My father said as he kissed me on the cheek as he came in.

_I loved my father and everything but now was not the time, Daryl was gonna be here any minute._

"Daddy…what are you doin here so early? I wasn't expecting you?" I said nervously.

"I know. Sorry to drop by unannounced I was just on my way to the clinic to do some paperwork and this was on the way. We still haven't talked about what happened the other day, and it's far overdue."

_Oh shit._

"Daddy, now's really not a good time though, I'm sorry I just have somewhere I have to be." I said trying to find my phone to text Daryl to tell him to hold off. It's not that I was ashamed of Daryl it's just _now_ was probably not the best time to tell my father I was seeing him again. _Damn it where is it? _ I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Beth lets have a seat this will only take a moment." My father said sitting down at our dining room table.

I went and took a seat across from him silently praying that Daryl wouldn't show up until after he left. _This was so ridiculous…I am twenty-two years old. _Before my father could scold me, I spoke.

"Look Daddy I know what I did was reckless, but I am old enough to make my own decisions, and trust me I have learned from them. I know that it looked bad me showing up with Daryl like that, but all he did was help, I was the one who was being irresponsible." I said speaking confidently to show him I was serious.

"I know Bethy." My father said in a matter of fact tone.

"You do?" _I was so confused I thought he came here to chew my ass?_

"Yes. But Daryl? That's the man's name that dropped you off? He asked curiously.

"Yes Daddy his name is Daryl." _That's what this was all about._

"Are you and this boy together?"

I didn't really know what to say to him, I mean yeah I liked Daryl and I like spending time with him but, we hadn't even known each other for over a week. So that didn't make us together yet by far.

"No Daddy, were just friend for now." _I figured that would be the best way to explain it to my dad._

"For now?"

I laughed "Yes! Daddy if that changes you will be the first to know!" I said as I got up and walked toward the door hoping he'd take the hint, since I was still trying to avoid him and Daryl running into each other.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He chuckled hobbling to the door. He opened the door to exit, and when he did, Daryl was standing on the other side looking like he was about to knock with a look of shock and slight fear across his face when he saw my father.

_Damn it. So close. _ I gave Daryl an awkward, cheesy smile that screamed _oh my god I'm so sorry this wasn't supposed to happen. _He just looked back between me but then smiled_._

"Hello sir. I'm Daryl." Daryl said extending his hand for my father to shake.

"Hershel, nice to meet you." My dad said shaking Daryl's hand then gave me a quick glance before he spoke again.

"Well I have to head to the clinic; you two have a nice day." He said as he walked past Daryl out to the parking lot.

_Oh thank god. _I was glad Daddy didn't make a big deal out of it, but now I was suddenly afraid I didn't want Daryl to think I had set him up into meeting my father.

"I am so sorry." I said to Daryl with my most apologetic face. "I didn't know he was gonna be here, he just showed up and then I knew you were coming to get me and I tried to get him out! I wasn't trying to force you to meet him and I just don't want you to think tha-"I was rambling on until he cut me off.

"Beth, s'fine!" He said chuckling, and staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh. Okay." I said slightly embarrassed for being such a spaz about it, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

He smiled at me looking me up and down. It made me giggle.

"Okay well I'm ready I just have to find my phone I don't know where I put it, just make yourself at home." I said as I led him into my apartment.

_**Daryl's POV**_

I almost keeled over when the door opened and Beth's father was standing on the other side. I played it off pretty cool I think though; I don't think I looked too scared. He didn't stay long, which in all honesty I was glad for I just wasn't ready to do the whole if you hurt my daughter ill shove a shotgun up your ass speech. I had really only just met Beth, which was weird because it felt like I had known her forever. She invited me inside her and Sasha's apartment. It looked like Beth it was clean, yet cozy and smelled like apple and cinnamon, definitely like a girl's house. She had gone into another room as I looked around; I picked up a picture and looked at it.

"That's my brother Shawn and my sister Maggie." Beth said as she walked towards me.

"Oh I didn't mean ta snoop…"

She giggled. "Daryl you're not snooping that picture is sitting in my living room, for anyone to see."

I just nodded my head instantly feeling stupid for being so stupid….

"Shawn past away last year." She said her eyes filled with sadness.

I looked to her and sat the picture back down. "M'sorry." Was all I could say, I mean Merle was a pain in the ass but I don't know what I'd do if he was gone, I could never imagine losing my brother.

"He was in a car accident I was really bothered by it at first but I'm better now… he's in a good place." She said smiling to me.

I just nodded my head. I wasn't religious but Beth obviously was and I wanted to respect her beliefs.

"What about your sister?"

"Maggie lives here, she's married. She and her husband Glenn own Rhee's Pizzeria here in town. Anyway I found my phone, finally! It was in my bed…" She said giggling.

I loved it when she laughed her smile lit up the entire room. Today we had just planned on taking her to her car, originally that's why I was here but I knew we both had other plans in mind. I could tell she did, because she had done her hair up and dressed real nice. I liked that she had done that for me, not that she needed to, she was perfect the way she was.

"So ya ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep!" She smiled bright at me grabbing her bag and heading to the front door.

"Where's your bike?" She asked scanning the parking lot.

"I didn't bring it, I brought Merle's truck." It took me about two hours to clean it out and make it look decent but it was slightly stormy out today, and I didn't want to take the chance of getting rained on.

"Oh okay." She said as she followed me to the truck, it was a little worse for wear but it ran good.

I went and opened the passenger door for her, _being all gentlemen like ya know_.

"Why thank you Mr. Dixon." She giggled as she hopped up into the seat.

We were driving down the road when she finally spoke.

"So I was thinking if you're not doing anything today…maybe we could go for a ride or go do something if you wanted before you drop me off at my car?" She said her voice slightly cracking, she sounded nervous.

"I was waiting for you to ask…" I said with a devilish smirk.

She slapped me playfully on the arm while giggling.

"Oh if you were so sure I was gonna ask, where are we going then?" She said sassily.

"Were gonna take a drive to Jasper Point you ever been?"

"Yeah not for a long time though, I do remember the view up there is incredible though." She said happily.

Beth seemed to be happy with my choice, which made me happy. At least I was doing something right. I was pretty much winging it on the whole date thing. I guess if that's what you want to call it. I turned on the radio, and Beth started to quietly sing along with the song as she watched out the window. She had a beautiful voice, it was mesmerizing. We were almost to Jasper Point when sure enough it started pouring down rain. To where you could barely see out the window with the windshield wipers on full blast. We finally arrived and I put the truck in park.

"Well looks like were trapped for a while." She said giggling.

"Yeah guess so." I chuckled.

"So…" Beth said shyly.

I looked at her and smiled. "So…." I replied back.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked looking to me genuinely curious.

"Uhm I don't know…" I said, no one had ever asked me what my favorite color was before.

"You don't have favorite color, everyone has a favorite? Just think about it!" She said looking astonished I didn't have one.

"I guess black." I said shrugging.

"Black. Okay." She said smiling.

"What's yours?"

She sat and thought in contemplation for a moment.

"Well I like all colors, but my favorites probably white."

I nodded my head. I figured it was my time to ask something. I remembered her saying she was going to school to be a veterinarian, so she could take over for her dad, but I wondered if that's what she really wanted.

"So you're going to school to be a vet? How's that?"

She looked surprised that I had asked about her schooling, probably because of me freaking out last night.

"It's okay. School is school. I only have one year left though and then I'm done so that's a relief." The excitement of the statement of her almost being done with schooling didn't match the tone of her voice.

"So was becoming a veterinarian yer idea or yer Dads?" I said in a tone like already knew the answer. _Daryl since when did you become ? _

She gave me a weary smile. "That obvious huh?"

"Ya just didn't seem too excited about it." I said giving her an understanding look.

"I mean I love animals and everything but…It's not what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a singer and songwriter, but when Maggie said she wouldn't take over the clinic my Daddy asked me. I just couldn't say no to him, it's been in our family for years. I just couldn't disappoint him." She said sadly.

"M'sorry. It's a shame… I heard yer voice, you're amazing."

She blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. That means a lot."

It was silent in the car for a few minutes as we just listened to the rain that was still coming down hard on the windshield. I loved being here with Beth, it was just a comfortable silence, and it wasn't awkward. We just enjoyed each other being there, even if there were no words.

"You know what people use to do up here?" She said with a smirk plastered a crossed her face.

"Hmm?" I asked her voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"This." She leaned over and kissed me softly cupping my face with her hands. She pulled away and smiled looking me in the eye.

"Oh." I said still drunk off of her unexpected kiss.

"Yeah." She said with a devilish grin and she moved across the cab of the truck gracefully straddling me.

She was as light as a feather resting on my lap. She grabbed my face and kissed me softly again. But this time I reciprocated more hungrily. I placed my hands on her tiny waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck playing the hair at the nape of my neck. Soon our tongues were swirling around one another, her hands running through my hair. I ran my fingers up and down her spine, giving her chills. I could have sworn I had felt her moan into my mouth slightly. She pulled back for air her eyes glimmering and full of innocence. I don't know how she still could look so innocent after kissing me the way she just had, but I loved it. I ran my fingers through her blonde locks, studying her face. _She was so beautiful._ She blushed and hid her face in the crook of my neck then peppered it with wet kisses. I laid my head back on the seat and slightly groaned; I felt her smile against my skin. She made her way up my jaw line and kissed me on the lips again.

"You're so beautiful." It just came out of me, but she deserved to know how gorgeous she was, I had never told a girl she was beautiful before, mostly because I had never seen another girl as beautiful as Beth.

She smiled to me then pressed her forehead against mine. "You are too."

"Guys aren't supposed to be beautiful?" I said in a slightly mocking tone.

"But you are." She said as her large blue eyes looked directly into mine.

We hadn't even noticed but it had stopped raining. Beth pulled herself off of me and hopped out of the truck. I followed to the edge of the lookout where she was standing. You could see the entire town and beyond. There was a rainbow from the rain. I wrapped my arms around Beth's waist. Everything was perfect.

_**Beth's POV**_

The day had gone perfect, Daryl was perfect. I hadn't been this happy since…well since Jimmy. We were on our way back into town. It was already noon I didn't know how we had spent 2 hours up at Jasper Point but we had. I didn't mind though.

"Ya hungry?" Daryl said looking over to me then immediately back to the road.

"Yeah I could go for a some food. What do you feel like?" I asked him.

"I don't care anything will do." He said shrugging.

"Uhm. Do you like pizza?"

"Who doesn't like pizza?" He chuckled.

"Right…" I said then laughed. "Well I get a huge discount because of Maggie and Glenn, you could drop me off at my car and I could run and pick it up, then meet you back at my place if you want?"

"Sure." He said nodding.

We pulled in the diner next to my car and I opened the door to get out. "What kind of Pizza do you like?"

"Whatever you want." He said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed. "Daryl, I'm asking you what kind _you_ want!"

"And I'm telling you I want whatever _you_ want." He sassed back.

I let out a half sigh half laugh. "Fine. You are so stubborn! You can go ahead and just go in to my place Ill text and let Sasha know, she said she had plans today but she might still be there."

"Here." Daryl said as he handed me two twenty's.

"Daryl no…I said I got a discount its fine." I said shoving the money away he continued to hold out to me.

"Well here this is for gas money then." He said still trying to give it to me.

"Daryl. No. I appreciate it, but no. You gave me a perfect day and I'm going to buy the food, it will cost me like five dollars anyway, now go!" I said smiling then slamming the truck door.

I went and picked up the pizza I ended up getting a cheese and a pepperoni one because I didn't know what kind Daryl liked and I figured those were the basics, it took me longer than I had expected because I got caught up talking to Glenn. I hoped Daryl was okay with being with Sasha she had texted me back saying she'd keep Daryl company with a winking emoji. _She was going to embarrass me, probably show him my baby pictures or something. Ugh I should have known better. _I finally got home I opened the door to hear Daryl laughing. _Yep she's embarrassing me. _ I came around the corner to find Sasha and Daryl at the dining room table laughing, she was telling him the story the time at college when we were at a party and I was already drunk then I ate pot brownies not realizing they were pot brownies, and how I was singing 'Pour some sugar on me' by Def Leppard to everyone at the party. _Yeah…not one of my proudest moments._

Sasha saw me when I rounded the corner. "Oh hey Beth we were just talking about you!" She knew I had been standing there listening. Daryl was still snickering.

I gave her a death glare while taking the pizzas into the kitchen. I caught Daryl still smirking at me as I walked past him.

"Sorry I took so long, I got caught talking to Glenn." I said as I grabbed some plates. "Sasha are you gonna eat with us?"

"No, Bobs on his way to get me were going to a concert in Atlanta so I'll probably just stay with him tonight." As if on cue we heard a horn honk. "Oh that's probably him. It was nice meeting you Daryl; you crazy kids don't have too much fun!" She waved to Daryl and winked at me.

I shook my head as she left. "So I see you two hit it off." I said looking to Daryl.

He laughed "Oh ya…we mostly talked about you though." He said as he got up and started walking towards me looking at me like I was his prey. I giggled as he came in and grabbed me by the waist pulling me toward him locking his lips with mine. I smiled when I felt him touching my backside; he had his hand in my back pocket. He pulled away and smiled down at me.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling.

"Just returning the favor." He smirked while grabbing a plate.

I didn't really know what he meant but I was fine with it. I could kiss him all day.

"You got two pizzas? I thought it was just the two of us not the entire town?" He said jokingly.

"Well you wouldn't tell me what kind so I brought you options." I replied.

We sat on the couch and ate; we were watching some horror movie that was on. It was about zombies, it was actually kind of scary. Then Daryl's phone rang and he got up and went into the kitchen to talk. I could hear him faintly but he didn't sound too happy.

"Hey sorry but I gotta go take Merle his truck back." He said grabbing his jacket.

"That's okay your probably tired of me anyway." I said half-jokingly.

"Stop…" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

I walked him to the door.

"Well thank you for today, I had fun." I said smiling.

"Me to Greene." He gave me a toothy grin.

With that he left, and now I was left with an empty apartment with a whole lot of pizza. _Great. _The rest of the day went by slow, I did some laundry, vacuumed, and I worked on some of my songwriting and watched about half a season of Gossip Girl. It was late now, and I had just got out of the shower; I was picking up my clothes off the floor when two twenty dollar bills fell out of my pants. _What the hell…that's why he had his hand in my back pocket earlier today! _Then I heard my phone go off. Daryl had texted me.

'Hey you.' It read.

'Hey there. What are you up to, I just found the twenty's you stuffed in my pants you shithead! I told you no?' I messaged back.

'Such an ugly word coming from such a pretty girl… and hiding in my room Merle just brought home some hooch.'

'Come over then '

'Ya want me to?'

'Of course, Sasha's gone I'm all alone.'

'K then, be there soon.'

I smiled to myself, I was glad Daryl was coming back, it had only been a few hours but I already missed him. He showed up about 10 minutes later he knocked and I answered the door.

He gave me a bland look.

"I coulda been a serial killer ya didn't even ask ta see who it was?"

"But it was you, not a serial killer…sooo lucky me." I said giving him my cutest smirk.

He chuckled as he followed me inside. He gave me a quick glance up and down. I had put on some sleep shorts and was wearing a tank top and my hair was still wet.

"Sorry I just got out of the shower." I said throwing a sweater over my head.

He blushed when he realized, that I had realized he had been staring.

"S'fine." He said standing there avoiding looking at me at all costs.

"Do you want a beer or anything?" I asked.

"Uhm ya sounds good."

I grabbed us some beers and when I walked back out he was sitting on the couch. I went over and sat next to him then turned and rested my legs on his lap.

"Sorry do you mind?" I asked him shyly, hoping I hadn't made him too uncomfortable. It was just so easy to be comfortable with him I forgot sometimes that we hadn't known each other that long.

"Nah." He smiled while he ran his hand down my shin petting my leg.

"So does Merle bring home girls a lot?" It was meant to be an innocent question.

He sighed then was quiet for a few moments.

"Ya, it's always someone new, most of them are hookers or crack heads though. He's just an asshole drunk Beth he aint even worth wasting your breath over."

I could tell it bothered him to talk about the way his brother was; I think it was also that he didn't like to talk about his personal life. I didn't know why but he clammed up.

"Oh…"

"Ya aren't ya glad ya asked?" Daryl said halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"S'fine I don't need your pity." He said curtly.

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again. I didn't know what to say. I moved my legs off of him and got up and went into the kitchen to give him some space. I heard him get up and then I heard the front door shut. _Damn it. Wait to go Beth, he left. You pissed him off and he left, you shouldn't have pried. _A few minutes went by. I contemplated on what to do but then I noticed his jacket was still on the couch. I opened the front door to find him sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. With his back to me. I moved towards him and sat down next to him. I know he had heard me approach him but never turned to look at me. We just sat in silence. I turned to face him; I just watched him, studying every line on his face, every dip and edge as he inhaled and exhaled smoke.

"I shouldn't have pried." I said quietly while still watching him waiting for his reaction.

He finally looked at me his eyes filled with sadness.

"Nah you weren't… I shouldna snapped at ya like that." He looked away again.

"It's okay. You know you can tell me stuff Daryl, and I won't pity you, or judge you. I just want to know you. I'm not saying spill your guts to me but just know that if you need to…I don't mind listening." I said shrugging.

His eyes suddenly snapped back to mine, his icy blue eyes softened and stared into my soul. It made me my entire body numb, like even if I tried moving from that spot I wouldn't be able to. He gently cupped my face with his hands and kissed my slowly. I melted into him. He pulled back and nodded, I knew he was agreeing to what I had said to him.

"Do you wanna go back inside?" I said as I stood up.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

I went back inside and went into my bedroom and started looking through Netflix to find a something to watch, it was already 1 am and I was starting to get tired. A few minutes later I heard Daryl come back in; he peered around the corner and gave me a weak smile. I smile back at him and patted the bed gesturing for him to come sit. He looked at me hesitantly at first but then nodded and came and headed towards the bed.

"I can't decide you can pick whatever you want." I told him handing him the remote. "I'm going to go shut off the lights in the living room, and lock the door." Suddenly I was embarrassed, I turned to him.

"Tha- That is if you're staying, or if you want to?" I said playing with the hem of my sweater nervously. I was such an idiot, always getting ahead of myself.

He smiled while letting out an airy chuckle and nodded to me.

Daryl was still sitting on the bed when I got back, his shoes off, he had picked Sons of Anarchy…_typical…_but I didn't mind. I crawled into my bed pulling my side of the covers over me, I watched a few minutes of the show before I drifted to sleep.

**A/N Okay so this chapter had a lot of fluff, but I can't help myself. So next chapter will pick up in remotely the same spot. This was mostly Beth's POV but, next chapter we'll get to go back into Daryl's head again, to find out what's going on in there! Hope you enjoyed. Please review, it makes my little fingers type faster! I love hearing from you guys! Xx. (:**


	6. Blondie

**A/N Hey guys just want to say thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! You guys are so awesome! So this chapter is basically a filler chapter, but has lots of good stuff. But don't worry the one after this is big, so don't fret.**

**Enjoy!**

**Daryl's POV**

Beth was now asleep her breathing was slow and deep. I felt bad for getting mad at her earlier. She just started asking about Merle and, I just didn't want to talk about. We just came from two very different places; I wasn't ready to tell her everything about where I came from and how I grew up. She was really calm about it all though, I figured she would have told me to leave after I snapped at her over a simple question, but she didn't. I shut off the t.v; I was ready for bed as well. I contemplated on just going and sleeping on the couch, I had never slept in a bed with a girl before...but I wanted to stay. I layed back slowly so I didn't jostle Beth around too much and wake her. I watched her for a while, the way her chest rose and fell. With that I found sleep myself.

I woke up in the morning to find Beth's back to me and my arm over her waist holding her close. At first I panicked, but the I remembered that Beth wanted me here…she let me touch her. I don't know why anyone would want me to touch them, but Beth did. It was a good feeling being wanted. I looked to the clock to see that it was still early, so I closed my eyes to catch another few hours of sleep.

When I woke back up it was 10 o'clock, well I hadn't meant to sleep that long. Beth wasn't in the bed. I got up and found her in the kitchen making bacon, her hair was crazy curly with strands kinked every which way._ She looked so adorable._ Beth still hadn't noticed I was standing there watching her. I guess I was pretty good at sneaking up on people even if I hadn't meant to. It was just habit from all the hunting I do. I cleared my throat to let her know I was standing there. She jumped and turned around to face me.

"Damn it Daryl! Stop doing that!" She said giggling once she saw it was me.

I laughed, and looked her up and down; she was still in her pajamas. _Those short shorts should be illegal_.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked as she tied her up into a bun.

"Mhm, you?" I asked.

"I slept well." She smiled to me, turning back around and flipping the bacon.

"How long ya been up?" I was hoping I hadn't overslept her by too much.

"No too long."

I just nodded. "Hey do you mind if I shower?" I asked hesitantly hoping I wasn't overstepping.

"No, go ahead there are towels in the cupboard. You can use the one in my room if you want."

Their apartment had two bathrooms, Beth had her own that connected to her room and then there was a guest one but I figured Sasha used it as her own.

"Thanks."

I showered fairly quickly; I was standing in her bedroom with a towel around my waist about to get dressed when she opened the door.

"Oh sorry, I- sorry, I thought you were still in the bathroom I just came to grab my phone…" She said turning away.

I panicked for a moment, since I didn't have a shirt on. I was afraid of her seeing my scars on my back; I had a couple on the front of me too but not as noticeable, so I kept my chest towards her.

"S'fine." I saw her phone lying on the bed and grabbed it handing it to her. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed it smiling shyly at me, while exiting the room.

I got dressed and came out to find Beth putting food on the table.

"Wow smells good." I said as I walked over.

She smiled nervously at me.

"Thanks…Hey sorry again for barging in like that I didn't mean to –"

I cut her off.

"Beth s'fine, really." I smiled to her. She seemed to relax again. I don't know why she was so freaked? What if she had saw the scars when she first walked in? No, I was turned to the side, there's no way. Now I was freaking out, what if she saw them. She would say something right, or would be more freaked out? I don't think she saw them though.

We were eating when her phone rang.

"My dad…" She said as she got up and went into the kitchen to talk. She came back a few moments later.

She grumbled as she sat back down to finish her food. I wasn't one too usually as questions but figured I should anyway.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah, my Dads just making me come into the clinic later he needs help."

"Oh. M'sorry."

She let out an airy laugh. "It's not your fault."

I just shrugged, after we ate Beth said she had to go get ready, so I headed home. When I go there Merle was watching TV.

"What up little brother, where you been all this time?

"Doin stuff."

"Doin stuff? More like who?"

"Merle why don't you shut it."

"Or what you gonna shut my mouth for me? Is it that same one you been running to every five seconds little brother? She must be one good lay." Merle said snickering.

"Her name is Beth." I said as I went and grabbed a beer and sat in the chair across from him.

"But she is a good lay?" He said still snickering.

"Fuck off Merle, aint none of yer damn business anyway."

"Oh so you haven't done the dirty with er', you gonna give her a promise ring Darleena!" He was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Merle you never know when ta quit, just shut the hell up!" I said shouting. He was pissing me off now.

"Sorry, I'll stop… I'll stop." He said calming down.

"So Beth is her name? You must really like this chick if you've gone to see her more than once?"

I just grunted no way in hell I was admitting out loud to my brother that I had _feelings_ for Beth. I'd never here the end of it from him. I mean I did have feelings for her, I liked Beth but Merle wouldn't understand that.

Think I'll just have to meet this Beth one of these days little brother see what all the hype is about." He said nursing the beer in his hand.

I grunted again, it was just easier. There was no way in hell Merle was going to meet Beth, she'd never want to see me again…and I wouldn't blame her.

_**Beth's POV**_

Daryl and I had been seeing each other for a few weeks now, everything was going great. He made me so happy. He had stayed the night a few more times. I liked it when he stayed over, he had this protective way about him and I always slept better when he was there. We never really talked about his past life though, which sort of bothered me. I knew he was closing that part of him off to me, but I knew if I asked too many questions he would recoil. I didn't want him to pull away so I kept my mouth shut, for now. I had never said anything, but the day I walked in on him after he was out of the shower, I had seen the scars on his back. It was just a glance but I could tell they were bad. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about someone hurting him. I was going to ask what happened but like I said I knew he would pull away, I would let Daryl tell me on his own time. He had met my some more of my friends which was good, Sasha had invited us to the bar one night. He was really nervous at first, but everyone loved him, just like I said they would have. I still hadn't told my Dad we were 'together together' like I said I was going to, or Maggie? Which was where I was on my way to now…I was meeting her at the diner so we could catch up. I definitely had a lot to tell her, I knew she was gonna be mad I hadn't told her right away, but I knew she'd be happy that I was happy.

I walked into the diner to find her sitting in the back corner booth and she had already ordered us food, we always got the jumbo burger and split it. The halves were the size of a normal burger. It was kinda 'our thing'.

"Hey!" I said hugging her then sitting down.

"Hey bout time I saw you. I feel like it's been years."

"Try two weeks Mags…" We both laughed.

"So how is Glenn? I asked.

"He's good…I have something to tell you too." She said smiling.

"I do too, but you go first!" I had a feeling I already knew what she was going to tell me.

"I'm pregnant!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Awe Mags I am so happy for you guys!" I said reaching across the table taking her hand in mine. Maggie had told me they had been trying for a while but it just wasn't happening, she was worried that she couldn't get pregnant, so I had gone to the doctor with her. They said she was fine and to keep trying. Just like Maggie to have her ovaries be just as stubborn as her.

"Thank you Bethy! Anyway, anything going on in the guy department for you?" She said smirking.

"Well that's what I had to tell you…"

"So there is someone! Who Beth?" She was eager.

"His name is Daryl. We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry I just didn't know where it was going to go at first." The hurt on her face quickly faded.

"Well…spill it. I want to know everything!"

I explained to her how Daryl and I had met and everything in between. At first she freaked when I told her about his motorcycle and how he took me home and how I was going to go home and sleep with him, and the whole cops getting called incident, but after I told her how great he was she relaxed. I was sitting there with a stupid smile on my face just thinking about him.

"You really like him don't you." She gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this good in a while…"

My sister grabbed my hand comforting me; she knew I was referring to Jimmy. I hadn't liked anyone this much since him.

"I'm happy for you Bethy, how come Daddy didn't mention this to me?" She asked more to herself.

"I asked him not to, actually he doesn't even know that were together. I told him we were friends; I just really wanted to see how things went first you know? I didn't want to jump into anything I wasn't ready for, it was awkward between us at first but then it just changed. With Daryl everything just sort of comes natural. I don't think about it, I just do." I said shrugging.

"Well that's good, I really am glad you're happy. Even if he does ride a death trap on wheels." She said giggling.

Maggie and I had finished eating, and she asked me if I wanted to go shopping for baby stuff with her. Of course I said yes, I couldn't believe I was going to be an aunt, and Maggie was going to be a mom? It made me think of my mom, I missed her. We picked out stuff that was unisex and things like toys and binky's, just because she wouldn't know if it was a girl or a boy for a while. It was still fun though. I had to work at 3:30 which worked out perfectly, because we had just got done shopping and we had left Maggie's car at the diner.

It was about 8:30 and Michonne and I were in the back restocking, when I heard the bell on the door ring.

"I got it." I said to Michonne as I walked to the front.

There was a man sitting at the bar of the diner, he looked like he had seen better days and the smell of alcohol descended from him.

"Hey what can I get for you tonight?" I asked him.

"Coffee…oh and how bout a side of you?" He chuckled with a huge grin.

I let out and airy giggle and played along, we got a lot of customers who came in who threw flirty banter at me, so I was pretty use to it.

"Coffee it is." I smiled and went and got him a cup.

He sat there for a moment staring at my nametag at least I think he was, he could have been staring at my boobs? _Probably both but whatever._

"Beth? That's yer name sweetheart?" He had a smug grin on his face.

"Sure is." I said as I started to move some plates to the sink.

"Well how bout that..." He said leaning back and taking a sip of coffee.

"You wouldna happen ta know a guy named Daryl would ya darlin?" He asked.

I was confused for a moment. How did he know who Daryl was, and how did he know I knew him?

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said turning to him.

The man busted out laughing.

"Oh man now what I see all the hype is about, you sure are a cute lil thing! Now aren't ya darlin" He was still snickering.

"I'm sorry I'm confused?" I said walking back in front of him.

"M'sorry I shoulda properly introduced ma self. Merle Dixon." He said extending his hand.

_Merle? Dixon? As in Daryl's Brother?_

"Oh. Hi!" I said putting my hand to his as he pulled up and kissed my hand.

"I been hearing bout ya blondie, I began think ya wasn't real and just figment of ol'Darleenas imagination, but I guess not. Yous very real." He said looking me up and down then snickering again.

_I don't know why Daryl had made a big deal about Merle I mean he was obviously very outspoken and he had been drinking, but he wasn't that bad…I guess._

"Now how did my brother manage to reel you in sweetheart? I mean he's gotta be packin if he's picking up young lil things like yourself, cuz he sure is a sour sonofabitch, and he aint to pretty to look at either." He was laughing hysterically.

_Okay now I might see why…._

I put on a fake smile, and just turned to put more dishes in the sink.

"Well I got somewhere I needa be blondie, so here ya go." He said laying a ten dollar bill on the counter. "You keep the change now ya hear." He said giving me a wink. With that he was gone.

Michonne walked out eyeing the ten on the counter.

"Generous tipper?" She said raising her eyebrows looking to me.

"Yeah, guess so…"

"So Daryl's brother aye, he's very uhm…"

"Outspoken?" I said letting out a small laugh.

"Sure. If that's what were gonna call it." Michonne said snickering.

"Hey Beth why don't you head home, I think me and T-dog got it covered for tonight."

"Okay thanks Michonne I'll see you guys later!"

I came home to find Sasha and Bob on the couch… _having sex._

"OH MY GOD!" I yelped as I got sight of something I didn't want to see. I had known Bob was staying over for the weekend, but I didn't except to find him naked on my living room sofa…

They frantically covered up and Sasha starting freaking out.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Beth!" She yelled trying to cover herself.

"No…I didn't see anything, I'm leaving …okay bye! I said running out the front door and going back to my car. Well that was embarrassingly awful. I mean I loved Sasha but there was just something's I didn't need to see. She instantly texted me saying 'Beth I AM SO SORRY, I didn't think you were going to be off until 10, were dressed you can come back now.'

I messaged her back saying 'it was okay and to have fun, I'll just stay with my sister or something'. I was going to call my sister but then I thought why not stay with Daryl? I mean I had only stayed at his house the night I was drunk, he had never really invited me over but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. So I texted him.

'Hey.'

'Hey, what's up?' He replied a few minutes later.

'Wanna have a sleepover? '

'Hell ya. I'll be over in a few. '

'Actually could I come stay at your place tonight?'

It took him longer than usual to reply, but finally he did text back.

'Sure. Come on over.'

**A/N Sooo sleepover at Daryl's, who would go? I would! Hehe(; So next chapter will pick up right where we left off, like exactly so you don't miss any of the details. Review it makes me type faster which means a quicker update! Until next time. **** xx.**


	7. That One Night

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. This picks up right where we left off last chapter. Enjoy Bethylers.(;**

_**Beth's POV**_

It took me awhile to get to Daryl's I mean I remembered slightly, but it was dark now and everything looked different. It was kind of creepy once I got to the dirt road that lead to his house. I pulled up and Daryl was on the porch smoking. I got out and walked towards him.

"Ya know those things will kill ya." I said sassily.

"Mhm." He grunted throwing it to the ground and stomping it.

Once I got to the top of the porch steps he grabbed me causing me to yelp, and he kissing me hungrily, he tasted like cigarette smoke but I didn't care. He pulled back and smirked.

"Hi." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and looking into my eyes.

"Hi." I said giggling.

I followed him inside, it was cleaner than the last time I had been here, and smelled better, I wondered if he had cleaned before I had got here. _He was so cute like that, he was always trying to impress me with stupid little things that I didn't even care about, but I think it's sweet he tries to anyway._

"So why did you want to stay here?" Daryl asked as he plopped down on the couch.

I laughed. "Uhm Bob is staying over."

"So I thought you liked Bob?" He just looked at me with his brows raised.

"I do but….I walked in on Bob and Sasha. It was just a little too much of Bob for my likening." I said pursing my lips together.

"Oh…." He said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, oh." I said giggling.

"So you're just using me for a place to crash." He said half-jokingly, sometimes I think he actually believed I was just using him.

"Daryl…" I said as I went and sat next to him.

"I'm here because I want to be with you, not because I don't have anywhere to go. Well I mean I don't have anywhere to go but… I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else." I said smiling.

He seemed to except my answer and layed back. Sometimes I think he just needed to be reminded that he was wanted; it made me sad he thought that way about himself.

"You never invite me over here anyway!" I said poking him in the ribs.

"That's cause Merles always around."

_Oh shit. I was gonna have to tell him I met his brother._

"Right about that… I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" He looked to me his soft blue eyes gazing over me, _which that was probably about to change._

"So- I met Merle today." I said hesitantly.

"You what? Whe- Where?" He sat up looking at me, his gaze turning in a glare.

"At the Diner…I didn't know it was him at first but then he saw my nametag and I guess he put two and two together?" I said shrugging. Then I quickly added. "He was really nice though."

Daryl looked at me funny, like I had just told him that Santa Claus was real because I don't think he was buying it. I mean Merle was nice, _in a perverted, crude way?_

"Merle nice? Ya right Beth! What did he say to you huh?" He was almost shouting as he stood up and started pacing.

I stood up going towards him in hopes of calming him down. But he just brushed me off.

"Daryl listen to me. He didn't say anything, he just introduced himself okay?" I was finally able to grab Daryl's arm which led him to stop pacing.

He sat back down on the couch, running his hands through his hair.

"Daryl? Why don't you want me to know your brother? Why is it every time I ask you about your family you shut me down? I pleaded with him to give me answers.

He let out a long sigh then was silent for a few minutes. I cupped his face and turned him to look at me.

"Daryl nothing you say will make me change my mind about you. Please don't hide from me."

He tried averting his gaze away but eventually looked me in the eye. I could see all the pain and sadness in them, and he didn't even say anything yet. He looked, so- so vulnerable…

"But ya will Beth, ya will change your mind, I don't even know why ya want me now? I'm a loser, always have been."

"Daryl can't you see that I want _you,_ that means every single part of you. The good and the bad."

"Beth…I didn't grow up like you. My-my parents were flakes, and Merle was never around, my Pa was a mean drunk Beth he wasn't a good guy to my mom or us kids…." Daryl wouldn't look at me.

It was quiet again for a few moments.

"Is that what they're from?" I asked softly, referring to his scars.

He gave me a confused look then realized what I was talking about. His face fell and he looked to the ground.

"You saw." He said gruffly.

I grabbed his hand.

"Daryl, Is that who they're from? Your dad?" He still hadn't looked up at me.

"I don't need ya to feel sorry for me."

"Daryl look at me." He finally brought his eyes to meet mine.

"I want all of you. Not just the pretty parts."

"Beth, I'm no good for ya, I can't be the person ya need me ta be Beth." The look in his eyes was killing me, all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him it would all be okay, make all the pain go away.

"I don't need you to do anything but be here. I just want you, how you are, here and now." I pulled him in and kissed him gently.

He looked at me as I pulled away. He gave me a weak smile.

"Yer the best thing that's ever happened to me Beth." He said then pulled me to him kissing me gently yet passionately.

I was shocked at first from his demeanor changing so quickly, but I felt him kiss me, like he had never kissed me before. The need for each other,I had never felt anything more right than that kiss in that moment knew I would always want him, I would always want Daryl. He pulled back and looked just looked at me, his thumb tracing my jawline. I smiled to him. He stood up and helped me off the couch; he kissed me on my forehead. I followed him to his bedroom; I scanned the room remembering when I had woke up and was scared because I had no clue where I was. But now this felt like the safest place on earth, with Daryl. I felt good that Daryl had opened himself up a bit. I mean I knew there was more, but with him I knew we'd have to take baby steps. I was okay with that though, I would wait forever for him if I had to.

"Hey do you have a shirt I could sleep in?" I asked him.

He pulled a Guns and Rose's tee-shirt out of the dresser.

"This work?" he asked as he handed it to me.

"Perfect." I said with a low voice, it was my best attempt at being seductive. Daryl smirked at me, but then his jaw went slack when I began to undress in front of him. I pulled my shirt over my head slowly, my eyes never leaving his. I kicked off my shoes, slowly sliding my jeans down my hips. He drank me in, looking me up and down. I had no intention of putting his t-shirt on. I walked over to him; he froze in place his eyes never straying. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled in him, kissing him slowly, torturing him. He kept his hands at his sides not moving.

I was tiptoed up so my mouth was right by his ear. "You can touch me." I whispered, and I saw goosebumps appear on his skin. I dropped back down so I could look him in the eye.

"Don't start something you can't finish girl." He warned me.

"Who said I can't finish?" I replied back, looking at him through heavy lids.

Daryl grabbed my hips pulling me into him taking my lips hungrily. Our tongues instantly battling for dominance. Before I even knew what was happening we were on his bed. I went to remove his shirt but he hesitated. "Daryl, I want all of you." I pleaded softly. He looked me over for a moment then nodded and removed his shirt. I ran my hands over his back feeling the raised tissue, as he made his way down my neck to my collarbone sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. I moaned out in pleasure and felt him smile against my skin. I felt his bulge against me as he kissed me on the lips again.

"You sure about this Beth?" He asked, the black of his eyes taking over the blue.

_I had never been as sure of anything in my entire life_. I just nodded as I couldn't find any words, the heat pooling between my legs was too distracting, He kissed me passionately as I ground my hips up against him causing him to moan into my mouth. He placed wet kissed down my stomach going further and further.

"Daryl I've never had anyone-…" I froze, I had only had sex once with Jimmy, and we never done anything like that before.

"Do you trust me?" He looked up to me rubbing the pads of his thumbs on my hips.

"Mhm." I said nodding my head. He smiled and hooked his fingers in my panties sliding them down and off of me completely. I kept my legs closed feeling exposed, but he opened them kissing me softly along my inner thighs, soon making his way between my legs kissing me, where no one has ever gone before, his mouth worshipping my sex. I threw my head back and moaned his name as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh my god Dar-'Before I could finish he pushed two finger's into me causing me to moan louder. His digits going in at a painfully slow pace.

"Daryl I need you." He kissed is way back up to my mouth, kissing me deeply letting me taste my own juices. I sat up to unclasp my bra, completely revealing myself to Daryl. He sat their looking at me causing me to become insecure, using my hands to slightly cover myself. Daryl took my hands at put them at my sides.

"Don't. You are so beautiful Beth." He said then kissed me again, suddenly he was wearing way too much clothing; I pawed at his belt buckle letting him know to take it off. He let out a light chuckle and stood up and slid off the remaining clothing letting his erection free of its confinements. He was big, bigger than Jimmy was by far. I sat there staring at him, taking in everything. He hovered over me, in-between my legs letting his tip slightly rub against my opening, as he took one of my breasts into his mouth. In needed to feel him, he was killing me.

"Daryl." I said with urgency. "I need-"

"What do you need, tell me darlin?" He said his hot breath against my skin.

"I need you inside me…"

He kissed me on my lips again as he slid into my wet opening slowly. He filled me and I mewled in pleasure, and him grunting once he was buried deep inside me.

"Jesus Beth yer- so tight."

He pumped in and out of me as the knot in my stomach grew tighter, and tighter as my appending orgasm approached. He looked me in the eyes the entire time, our souls binding as one. I wasn't going to last long and neither was Daryl. He moved faster as I wrapped my legs around his waist, making each thrust go even deeper, hitting that special spot causing me to throw my head back and cry out his name as I pulled on his hair.

"Daryl I'm going to…"

"S'okay, come for me Beth, come for me darlin."

His words sent me over the edge, I felt him swell inside me and we both rode the waves of our orgasms out, I clawed at his back, probably breaking skin with my nails, and he buried his face into the crook of my neck biting at the skin. We laid there for a moment both of us catching our breath. He pulled out of me and rolled to the side covering us up with the blankets. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into his side as my breathing started to even out. He kissed me softly then pulled back looking at me. I stared into his sleepy blue eyes and smiled. No words needed to be said to know how we were both feeling in that moment, and with that I found sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to find that neither me nor Daryl had moved from the position we had fell asleep in, he was still fast asleep lightly snoring which I found adorable. I carefully removed myself from him and got up to go to the bathroom, I slid on the guns and roses t-shirt that he had gave to me last night, because right now I couldn't find any of my clothes, they were scattered throughout his room. Somehow my bra was hanging off his crossbow that was sitting up in the corner, which made me giggle. Last night was so great, no incredible, the best night I've ever had. I made my way to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and tried to remove most of the black makeup that had wandered underneath my eyes_. I didn't want to look like a raccoon when Daryl woke up._ I exited the bathroom to hear noise coming from the kitchen. But it wasn't Daryl. I walked in and froze in my tracks.

"Oh well hey there blondie." Merle greeted as he was taking a swig of coffee.

"Merle?"

"How long have you been home?" I asked him.

"Since about 4 this mornin, but don't ya worry I'm headin out again. Darleena will never know I was even here."

Merle was actually decent when he was sober.

"Oh. Okay, well it was good to see you again." I was suddenly very aware I was wearing only a t-shirt that barely covered my ass, so I grabbed a cup of coffee and retreated back to Daryl room to find he was still fast asleep. I watched him for awhile he was so peaceful sleeping. I took the time to look around his room; there wasn't much just a dresser that had some papers and a notebook on it. I didn't mean to snoop but I was curious. I opened the notebook to find drawing of cars, and motorcycles. They were amazing, and super detailed. _Did Daryl draw these?_ He had major talent, I kept flipping through the pages most of them were of motorcycles, and a few of the woods, and then there was one of a girl. I don't mean to flatter myself but I was positive it was me, lying in a bed sleeping. How come he hadn't showed these to me, they were absolutely incredible? I jumped when I heard Daryl's voice.

"Like what ya see?" His voice was deep and raspy, sexy like it always was in the morning, he didn't sound angry though which was good.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go through your stuff …but Daryl these are- are…"

"Shitty…" He replied while sitting up off the side of the bed and slipping on some jeans.

"No! Daryl these are incredible! Why didn't you tell me you could draw like this? You're an artist?"

"Pfft an artist? It's just shit I draw when I'm bored." He said walking over to me and hugging me from behind.

"Like this one?" I said smiling as I flipped to the one who looked a lot like me.

"Ya weren't supposed to see that." He said blushing and shutting the notebook.

I turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around my waist. "I think it's sweet." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He just grunted as he stole my cup of coffee out of my hand and took a drink.

"So last night…" He said sounding weary. I knew that tone. _Regret._

"Yeah?" I said with a sad tone thinking he was going to say it was a mistake or something. He must have read the hurt on my face.

"No Beth, It was…Beth it was incredible. It's just we didn't use a rubber?" He said with guilty eyes.

I giggled slightly that's what he was so bent out of shape about? "Daryl I'm on birth control, and if it makes you feel better I'll take a morning after pill when I get home. Okay?"

He nodded. "So it was okay?" He asked shyly as he threw on a t-shirt.

I smirked. "Yes, very, very good." I said instantly blushing.

He chuckled. "Yer too cute for yer own good Greene ya know that." He said coming back over and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

I ended up scavenging all of my clothes up and getting dressed then heading home. Hopefully I wouldn't find Bob and Sasha on the kitchen counter or something. Luckily they were just watching TV. Bob gave me a dorky smile that said 'sorry you walked in on me and your best friend having sex on your couch.' As I walked in and set my bag on the dining room table.

"Hey how are you guys this morning!" I said in my sing song voice that kind of just happened, I couldn't help it I was just a good mood.

"Hey…." Sasha said drawing out the word. She was looking at me like she was trying to read my thoughts.

"What?" I asked as I headed toward my room so I could shower. She followed behind me and shut the door.

"Spill."

I looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"Spill it Beth Greene, you are glowing, and your freakin smile could make a blind man see! You did the dirty with Daryl didn't you!"

I blushed giving myself away. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm your best friend Beth! I can just tell! You did, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Oooh Beth! How was it? Is he as rough in the bedroom as he looks?" She said giving me a wicked grin.

"Sasha!"

She just giggled at me. "Okay, okay. I'm going." She said as she left my room giggling still.

I didn't have to work today, so I figured I should go visit my father and tell him about me and Daryl after what happened last night, because now I would say we were very much 'together'. I showered quickly and got ready and headed the farm. When I got there Daddy was outside picking weeds.

"Bethy what a pleasant surprise." He said standing up and dusting himself off.

I giggle giving him a hug. I followed him to the porch swing and took a seat. I told him that Daryl and I were together, and I had never been happier. He knew about Jimmy, and I think he was as broken hearted as I was when he found out. He really liked Jimmy he had helped my dad all around the farm when we were in high school. Of course after finding out he cheated on me, he wanted to kill him.

"You should invite Daryl to dinner; I would like to properly talk to him."

"Daddy I know you do, I'll talk to him, but no promises."

"Alright, I just want him to be careful with one of my most prized possessions." He said smiling and kissing me on my forehead.

"I know Daddy, I know."

I offered to stay and have lunch, then help him finish him with his yardwork since I didn't have much going on today.

_**Daryl's POV**_

_I could absolutely die a happy man right now. _I kept replaying the last 24hrs over and over again in my head as I showered. It felt different than just having sex though; I had never felt that before. That's what Beth did to me though; she made me feel things I've never felt before. I wasn't expecting it, after I flipped out on her about Merle. I don't know why she was so understanding with me? _I'm such a dick. _Then she mention that she has seen the scars, but she didn't care she still looked at me the same way she did before she knew. I didn't understand how someone could be that amazing. Beth was just perfect plain and simple. I flipped the shower to cold; thinking about Beth made me think of sex with Beth causing all my blood to flow south. The sex with Beth was…_wow, life changing even._ I still couldn't believe it happened, why would someone like Beth want me? But she did, she had me, she had her hooks in me deep.

I was going to go to a local auto repair shop in town today, they said they were hiring and I figured if I was going to be with Beth I should get a real job. I _wanted_ to get a job, not just for Beth but for myself as well. I was tired of being useless. I went in and a man with grey hair greeted me.

"Hey there what can I do for ya?"

"Heard ya guys were hiring?"

"Well you heard right. I'm Dale." The older man said as he shook my hand.

"Daryl."

"You have any experience son?"

"Just what I've taught myself, but I know all there is to know." I replied.

"Well I'll tell you what, why don't you do a quick check up on a car, get it running right again and you've got the job?"

"Deal." I replied, that seemed like a fair interview.

Dale took me into the actual garage and had me fix up this old pickup he didn't tell me what was wrong with it, and just let me do my thing. Turns out all it needed was a new started and a fresh oil change. It took me awhile to actually install the new starter, but it was easy. I've always been good with cars ever since I was about 15.

"Well son I'm impressed, consider yourself hired. Can you start tomorrow? 9 am?" Dale asked.

"Ya sounds good, thanks man." I said shaking his hand again.

With that I left I couldn't believe he hired me so fast. Dale seemed like a cool guy. I got home to find Merle was home as well.

"Hey lil bro." Merle was on the couch icing his face.

"What happened ta ya?" I asked him as I sat in our recliner, Merle annoyed the piss outta me sometimes, but he was still my brother, I still cared about his wellbeing.

"Some dumb bitch gave me a good one to the eye." He said giving me a stupid grin.

"Oh, and I'm sure ya didn't deserve it?" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Nah little brother, ya know I like em' feisty anyway." He said chuckling.

I just shook my head.

"So I met blondie…" He said almost hesitantly.

"Yeah I heard, she said you were _nice."_ I said in a tone of disbelief.

"I was! She's cute that one, real sweet too, how'd you manage to pick up a lil thing like that?"

"I don't know ta tell ya the truth." I really couldn't answer that I didn't know what I had did to deserve a girl like Beth, actually no not a girl like her there was no competition, and Beth was unlike anyone I'd ever met.

"How was yer twos sleepover?"

_That son of a bitch he was here this morning?_

"I saw Blondie in the kitchen getting herself some coffee wearing a t-shirt that showed just enough to make a grown man cry, is she rowdy in the bedroom, them tiny ones always are." He said with a shit eating grin.

I threw a beer bottle at him. "Merle you'd shut your god damned trap if you knew it was good for ya!" He dodged the bottle and just laughed.

"Easy there Darleena I's just givin you shit."

I went to my room and texted Beth.

'Hey so I got a job.'

She replied right away. 'That's great! Where, I didn't even know you were looking?'

'Down at Dale's Auto repair, I just figured I should get one. Tired of feelin useless.'

'That's so great Daryl! I'm proud of you.(:'

_She was proud of me? No one had ever been proud of me before, or at least told me they were._

'Thanks. How was your day?'

'It was good.(: We should celebrate!"

'Celebrate what?'

'You getting a job.'

'It's just some garage job Beth, it aint a big deal.'

"So? We should celebrate anyway. Let's go to dinner tomorrow.'

'Okay deal.'

'I got to go to work I'll talk to you later. (: xo.'

I chuckled to myself, her and her damn smiley faces. Beth and I had been seeing each other for about a month now…wow I couldn't believe it had been that long. Maybe she was right? We should celebrate, not my job but _us_. Girls liked that kinda shit right? Anniversaries or whatever? Beth deserved something; I just had to think of what I mean dinner was okay but I wanted to do more too. I was head over heels for her; I would do anything just to see her smile.

A/N **Okay so big revelations in this chapter! So please review how is my smut writing skills are? I have never written a smut scene before so hopefully it was all that you expected. I love you guys for all the follows, and favs and reviews! You are all sooo awesome. ***_**SPOILERS**_** * so who watched last night's episode of Twd….omg poor bob, but Daryl is going after Beth. Just proves to never give up hope Bethylers ' if you don't have hope what's the point of living'.(; **

**xx. Love you all.**


	8. Wounds

**A/N Thank you everyone for all the favs, follows and all of you who review! I love you all, and you guys inspire me to keep writing. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!**

_**Daryl's POV**_

I got to the garage about five minutes till nine; Dale introduced me to the other guys that worked there. I met Tyreese who I came to find out knew who I was because he was Sasha's brother, _girls and their damn gossiping._ Then I met Jim who he seemed like an okay guy, then there was a younger lookin guy named Jimmy. They all seemed pretty cool.

The day went by smoothly; a guy brought his pickup in that ended up needing a new alternator and a new fuel line, so I spent the entire day working on that. It had been stormy all day and sure enough here came the rain.

"Hey Dale do you think I could park my bike in here for the night?"

"Yeah no problem, good work today!" Dale smiled at me.

"Thanks man."

I pulled my bike inside and called Beth to see if she could pick me up, she said she could. I had asked her earlier that day if we could wait to have dinner this coming weekend, and that I wanted to take her out for a one month kind of deal. She complied happily, and joked with me saying I was such a romantic. _Psht romantic my ass… _ I was sitting in the office chatting with Dale and Jimmy about hunting when the bell on the door rang and Beth ran in pulling her hood off her head. She smiled at me but then that smiled quickly dropped as she turned a deathly shade of white. She was looking at Jimmy. She adverted her gaze and wiped her feet on the doormat and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me." I said standing up and pulling my jacket on I didn't know what had gotten into her.

She looked up giving me a brief tight smile then looking back down.

"Hey Beth." Jimmy said to her. _Wait he knew Beth?_

She swallowed so loud I could hear her; I walked up and pressed my hand to the small of her back. She clenched her jaw then unclenched it.

"Hey." She said very blandly looking to Jimmy briefly.

"How're you doing?" He asked her standing up front the counter he had been sitting on.

"I'm good thanks." She answered flatly again. I just stood watching the whole exchange I had never seen Beth like this before, she seemed so disturbed.

"Okay well I'll see ya guys tomorrow." I said to Dale and Jimmy as I walked Beth out.

We jogged to her car to dodge some of the rain and once we were in she was silent, she just started the car and sat there. I watched her and she just stared at the steering wheel.

"Are ya okay Beth? What's wrong?"

She still wouldn't look at me. "Nothing, I'm fine." She let out a half laugh half sigh at the end.

"No, something's wrong. What is it?" I said turned my body more so I could look at her better.

That's when she fell apart, she was still quiet but tears were streaming from her eyes, the worst kind of crying… the silent kind. She took the sleeves of her jacket and tried wiping them away quickly, as if I wouldn't notice.

"Beth what's wrong? What the hell did I do?" I was scared now and I didn't know what to do she covered her face with her hands and just shook her head.

"You didn't do anything Daryl, it's not you."

"Then what is it?" I grabbed put my hand on her knee, I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't good at comforting people, no one had ever comforted me my entire life so I didn't know how?

"Can we just go home; I just want to get out of here." She whimpered.

I nodded my head. "Ya want me to drive?"

She just nodded to me and wiped her eyes some more so I got out, and ran to the other side to get in as she crawled a crossed the middle console to the passenger seat. It was a quiet drive home, I stole glances at Beth every once in a while to find her just looking longingly out the window. He eyes were red from crying and her hair had dried with crazy curls in it from the rain. She still looked as beautiful as ever though.

"Can we go to your place, I just don't want to see anyone else right now and Sasha is home."

"Mkay." I said as she rested her head against the window.

There was a chance that Merle would be home, but I doubt it, even though he lived there he was rarely ever there, and when he was he was usually sleeping off a hangover, so he could just go out and get shitfaced again. We pulled up about 10 minutes later and thankfully Merles truck was gone.

"Wait here." I said as I jumped out of the car and ran over and opened the door for her.

Beth got out and gave me a cute little smile while rolling her eyes. We went inside she went to my bedroom and plopped down on the bed, all while shedding her jacket and shoes. I laughed at how she was making herself so at home. I went over and sat down next to her.

"So you gonna tell me what all that was back at the shop?" I asked softly I didn't want her to get upset again.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Jimmy…I know him."

"Okay?" I looked at her to elaborate a little further.

She sighed. "We use to date."

_Oh. _

"Oh…" That's all I could think was oh, I let my face fall. She was upset because obviously she still had feelings for him or some shit. I could feel Beth looking at me as I stared at the floor.

"He cheated on me." She said blatantly.

I looked to her in shock, but that shocked then turned to sadness, then to anger. How could someone cheat on Beth Greene? _How fucking stupid could that kid be?_

"What!" I said in a harsher tone then I intended to use, but I couldn't help it.

"I walked in on him with another girl."

I studied her face for sadness, but there was none. It still made me furious that he had hurt Beth, even if it was a while ago.

"Imma kill that sumbitch." I clenched my fists. Beth grabbed my hand causing me to relax slightly.

"Daryl, don't even waste your time thinking about him. I don't, not anymore." She said looking up to me before she continued on.

"I don't know why I started crying, it's just that- I haven't seen him since then. I just wasn't expecting it, and everything all came flooding back, but I don't care about him anymore. He's nobody now."

"No he's one stupid fucker, that's what he is." I said shaking my head; I couldn't wrap my mind around someone betraying Beth like that.

She giggled softly then scooted closer and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She said muffled into me.

"Nah I'm the lucky one." I kissed the top of her head inhaling her scent. It was my favorite, she was my favorite.

I put my fingers under her chin to have her look at me.

"I'll never hurt you Beth." I said with stern yet kind eyes.

She gave me a small smile and kissed me sweetly, I knew she had accepted what I had said. I suddenly came to the realization that I was absolutely filthy and covered in grease, and probably smelled like sweat.

"Imma jump in the shower ya gonna be okay?" I asked her standing up.

"Yes Daryl I'm fine." She rolled her eyes playfully at me.

With that I went to shower, It felt good to work again, I mean I'd never had a _real _job before but I use to help one of our neighbors at his butcher shop when I was like fifteen, he just paid me under the table though. There was a good feeling about kicking off your boots and showering away all the grime of the day away. I opened the shower curtain and stepped in the hot water scorching my skin at first, but as I adjusted it felt nice. I was just about to wash my hair when I felt a presence behind me I turned quickly, only for my jaw to drop. There Beth was stepping into the shower, _with me, completely naked._ Her gorgeous blue orbs raked over my body, and eventually met my own.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked ever so innocently, but the look in her eyes was sinful.

I just shook my head dumbly. _Get it together Dixon._

I still had the shampoo in my hand; and took the bottle from me.

"Here let me." She gestured for me to turn around, so I did. She had never seen the scars this close before, she had only felt them and saw glimpses of them. I was waiting for a gasp or a cry of fear but there was none. She traced her fingers over them causing me to tense. Beth then place soft kisses on my back, almost as if she was taking the all pain of my past away, one touch after another.

She applied the shampoo to my head and rubbed it in, massaging my head with her fingers. I closed my eyes as she continued; I had no idea letting someone else wash your hair could feel so good. She then let me rinse it out. I did the same to her. She was rinsing her hair out and I took the opportunity to make a move while her eyes were closed. I was never one to make a first move like this, I never wanted to overstep with Beth, but she had made it clear that she wanted to be with me. Which meant she was _mine, _and I was gonna make her feel good. I bent my down taking one of her breast in my mouth, flicking my tongue over her hardened bud, while my hand massaged the other. She moaned my name and I knew it was the right move. She had finished rinsing her hair and was rubbing her hands up and down my arms. I made my way up her jest, then her jawline then to her mouth. This time the kiss was needy. Beth grasped my member and pumped me a few times, but I was already rock solid.

"You do that darlin this will be over before it's even started." I managed to groan out.

She giggled. _I swear to god her laugh was the most heavenly sound I've ever heard. _

I captured her mouth again and kissed her roughly, I was going to have her up against the wall but she had other plans. Which by all means I was totally fine with, she turned so her back was facing me then bent over and placed her hands on the side of the tub.

"Beth ya-" She cut me off.

"Daryl…."

I wasn't going to argue, I placed my hands on her hips and in one swift movement I was buried inside her causing her to cry out.

"Oh my god- Daryl." Beth barely spat out, then bit her lip.

She felt so good, and _oh my god_ the view, I thought I might come right then and there. I stilled for a moment so I could regain myself, then began thrusting into Beth at painfully slow pace for the both of us.

"Daryl please..."

"Please what darlin?" I knew what she wanted but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Dar-yl."

"Tell me what you need Beth?" I pulled her up, her back still facing me so I could place kisses on her neck.

"Faster please." She bent back over and I began at a punishing place, she reached and grabbed my arm sinking her nails into it, letting out a shuddered moan.

Holy shit, I didn't know how much longer I was going to last. Beth was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. The curves of her perfect petite body as she bent over in front of me, water droplets running down her porcelain skin in the most delicious way, she was completely exposed to me. She just gave herself over. I continued to thrust deep inside of her; both of us crying out in pleasure as her orgasm came triggering mine. I don't think I have ever come as hard as I did in that moment. I pulled out of Beth slowly, missing the contact instantly. She stood up still catching her breath; she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me passionately. Neither of us had notice that the water had ran cold.

"C'mon." I said shutting off the water then stepping out and wrapping a towel around Beth, then wrapping one around my waste. We retreated back to my bedroom and got dressed Beth ended up in one of my shirts again and her panties. _Was she trying to kill me?_ We were laying on the bed justing talking about dumb little things about ourselves, but for some reason it was interesting to each other. I never did this; I never sat and just talked, especially about myself. Beth made it seem like I was the most intriguing person in the world though, like I was this rare artifact that she wanted to study. She was tracing her finger over my chest in little circles as her head rested on my arm that was wrapped around her.

"When did you draw that picture of me… the one in your notebook?" She looked up to me.

I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, she wasn't supposed to see that one, actually any of the things I had drawn. I was quiet for a few moments then just shrugged, I was embarrassed. I felt creepy for drawing her without her knowing it.

"Daryl…" She looked to me with knowing eyes.

"How do you know it was you?" I said with a smug grin.

"Fine don't tell me." She gave me a fake pout and pulled herself away from me.

"Where do ya think your goin girl?" I grumbled playfully and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back into me, which earned me a giggle from Beth.

"Tell me…" She whined.

I let out a loud sigh. "It was after I dropped you off that morning after the night we met." I said shyly.

She looked to me surprised. _Great now she thinks I'm weird, I knew this would happen._ I looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Mhhm…couldn't stop thinkin boutcha." I mumbled.

She looked at me longingly, I was usually pretty good at getting a read on people, but the way Beth was looking at me, I couldn't tell. I couldn't read the emotion on her face.

"What?" I asked, her stare making me insecure about what I had just said.

She looked and away and was quiet for a few moment before answering.

"Nothing." She finally replied then placed a soft kiss to my chest.

Beth ended up falling asleep, it was only about seven thirty, and I wasn't really that tired so I carefully remove myself from Beth and let her sleep, she needed it. I was still bothered about the whole Jimmy thing, and now I have to go to work and see the stupid fuckface every day, but I tried to push those thoughts out of my head. I went to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards to see if there was anything to eat even though I knew there wasn't anything really. I figured Beth would be hungry when she woke up so I left her a note just in case letting her know where I was and that I used her car; she had let me drive it before so I hoped she wouldn't mind. I called and ordered some pizza, but I'd have to go pick it up since I lived so far out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Beth's POV**_

I woke up to find Daryl not in the bed; I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I got up to see where he was, but I didn't hear him anywhere. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then saw the note on the counter.

_Beth went to pick up something to eat  
>borrowed your car hope you don't mind<br>be back soon.  
>-Daryl <em>

His hand writing was sloppy which I found funny since he was such a talented drawer. I got a glass of water, it was still stormy outside, and I almost dropped my glass when a crack of thunder rang out, practically shaking the house. I had this anxiety pressing on my chest, and I wished it would just go away. Today had just not been my day, seeing Jimmy completely unraveled me. All the pain of me walking in on him with that other woman came back the second I saw him the garage, what really make me upset is that he spoke to me. He just asked me how I was doing like we were old friends, like he hadn't ripped my heart out. But being with Daryl made me feel better, just looking at him made me feel better. I guess my day hadn't been that terrible the more I thought about it, I had Daryl. I realized something when I had been talking to him about the picture he had drawn of me, it made me realize that I cared for him deeply. More than just really liking him, I tried to tell myself I wasn't in love with him. I kept telling myself over and over again, but that's the thing. I had to keep telling myself I wasn't, so that meant I did. I'm in love with Daryl.

I was on the couch texting Sasha when Daryl showed up with pizza in tow, as if on cue my stomach growled.

"Hey." I smiled standing up and offering to help him carry the food.

"Nah you sit I got it." He said brushing me off.

"Okay, okay." I said playfully holding my arms up in surrender and rolling my eyes at him. I went to follow him into the kitchen.

"I said sit Greene." He countered back at me.

"Jeez, okay." I said going and sitting back on the couch. He came back from the kitchen a few moments later with plates of food.

"I could have got it myself." I mumbled.

"Ya I know, but I did." He said with a smug grin plopping down next to me, and taking a huge bite of pizza.

I laughed and just shook my head at him.

"Thank you, you're very sweet." I gave him a peck on the cheek before taking bite. He just grunted and shrugged at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had stayed at Daryl's last night, I woke up to Daryl groaning as he shut off his alarm, it was about eight o'clock. I didn't have to be to work until ten, but I had to give Daryl a ride to work since his bike was there, and I needed to go home and change. He told me last night that this weekend he was taking me out for the night for our one month, even though it was a few days past it now. I thought it was so adorable he had remembered, him being the way he was. That was the thing out Daryl though just looking at him you'd never think he could be so sentimental. The thoughts of me being in love with him swirled in my head again. I knew that Daryl cared for me, I really did, but I didn't know if he _loved_ me yet. I wanted to wait to tell him, I felt like it was too soon for him, I didn't want him to get scared off. I dropped Daryl off at work, and headed home to get ready. Sasha was asleep when I got there, I went and showered real quick again and got dressed. I was running behind, and was running to my car when my phone rang. It was my dad. _Shit._

'Hey Daddy!' I answered

'Bethy, it's good to hear your voice.'

'Yeah you too Daddy, it's just I'm running behind for work can I call you later?'

'I'll be quick, I wanted you to come to dinner tonight, and invite Daryl. I think it's time we all got together; I want to properly meet this boy.' He said sternly.

I hesitated for a moment I really needed to talk to Daryl about this first.

'Beth you there?' He asked.

'Uh Daddy I should ask Daryl first, but I'm sure he'd love to I will call you around lunch time and let you know.'

'Alright then. Love you.' With that he hung up

_Ugh._ I sped to work since I was already five minutes late, I ran into the diner tying my apron to find Michonne busy bussing tables. Usually we had 3 people working in the morning, but I only saw Michonne.

"Im so sorry Im late!" I called out to Michonne as I ran behind the counter.

"It's fine Amy called in sick so it's just us." She answered back.

I got to work, moving as fast as I could to keep up with all the orders. I was stressing out about asking Daryl to meet my father. I had gotten 3 peoples orders mixed up today already. It finally came time for my break as soon as the major morning rush slowed down. I went out the backdoor and sat on the bench against the backside of the building and texted Daryl.

Beth: Hey I have something to ask you.

_Daryl replied almost instantly. _

Daryl: Shoot.

Beth: My dad invited us for dinner tonight, he wants to meet you. Are you up for it?

_It took him longer to reply this time._

Daryl: Sure.

Beth: Okay. I'll call you after you get off.

Daryl: Sounds good.

Beth: I miss you. xx

Daryl: Miss ya too darlin.

He had given me that pet name, which I thought was cute. I was relieved Daryl had said yes, even though I was sure that he was probably freaking out now. I called my Dad to let him know we were coming and he sounded thrilled. He had told me that Maggie and Glenn were coming which made me feel a little bit better; it would take some of the heat off of just Daryl and me, but I knew my dad was going to be hesitant after what happened with Jimmy. I just hoped it would all go smoothly.

**A/N So a big revelations for Beth in this chapter! She's in love with Daryl, but I mean who wouldn't be right? (; Oh and Daryl works with Jimmy….**_**awkward**_** did ya'll see that coming? Hehe. So please review, I love to hear from you guys! See you guys next time at Hershel's for dinner. (;**


	9. I Don't Make It Easy

**A/N Okay so please don't hate me for not updating sooner... I know it has been forever! I have been so swamped with school and just life in general, so please forgive me. This chapter is pretty long, it sort of got away from me, but hopefully it's okay. It's all written in Daryl's POV, but it's needed that way. I just couldn't find a good transition to switch into Beth's. Hopefully it's not too 'all over the place'.**

**Thanks for all your support, ily all! Enjoy.**

_**Daryl POV**_

My day had been shitty, real shitty. It was only my second day, and I had almost blown it. Earlier this morning I had come in and I ran into Jimmy. I wanted to give him a good one to the jaw, it was all I had thought about from the second I had woke up…but I didn't, I kept my cool. I did give him a nasty glare, just because we worked together didn't mean I had to be nice. I spent most of the day avoiding him, but just the thought of him made me want to hit something, preferably his face. Beth had texted me asking if I would go to dinner at her dad's with her, which I knew was probably her father's idea. I agreed and said I would, we had been together for a while and it only felt right to go meet her dad, well I had met him briefly but I'm sure he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't usually the type you bring home to daddy, but Beth thought otherwise about me. That's what I loved about her; she always saw the good over the bad. Whoa…wait _loved? No I don't love Beth, I mean I really like her and she makes me really happy, but I'm not capable of love I don't think. _I sighed to myself; Beth Greene would be the death of me. It was almost closing time, and I was already stressed out about dinner when Jimmy came over near my work station I was cleaning up.

"Hey, so are you and Beth like together? He asked.

I instantly saw red…who the hell did this kid think he was. I sat the wrench I had in my hand down on the bench; I didn't trust myself. I turned to face him.

"Yeah why?" I asked my accent thick and gravely.

"Hey man I don't want any trouble, I was just asking. I'm sure she told you about me already. Just wanted to see if we were cool." He asked incredulously.

I snorted at him. "Yeah she told me all about ya… and no we aint cool. Why don't ya just go run along." I said gruffly. This kid was pissing me off; he had to have some nerves to even think that we could be _cool _with each other after what he did to Beth.

"Look I don't know what she said, but she's always been a lyin bitch, I'd watch yourself man."

That was it…I was blind with rage. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him up against a tall toolbox.

"Listen here ya son of a bitch, don't ya ever come near Beth again you understand, if I catch you even lookin in her direction, I'll end ya! I spat into his face.

Jimmy tried to push me off of him, so I released him, knowing I was causing a scene and was probably going to be fired on my second day…but I didn't give a fuck. No one was going to talk about Beth like that, especially after what he did to her. Anyone would be lucky to have Beth even look at them, how could he be so fucking stupid.

"You can have her man…you're about as crazy as she is… and she's a fucking prude anyway so good luck trying to get any!" Jimmy yelled straightening his shirt out. Well if we hadn't caused a scene before…we were about to.

I grabbed him by his shirt again with one hand and hit him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He got back up and tried to come at me but I swung at him again causing blood to fly from his mouth. I crashed down on top of him and it him again. We had a crowd now, the other guys had been watching us, but Tyreese stepped in and pulled me back before I could do anymore damage. Jimmy stood up stumbling, as Jim pulled him into the office part of the garage. I was breathing heavily, and my knuckles were already bruised and swollen, I didn't even think I had hit him that hard but apparently I did.

"You okay man?" Tyreese asked.

"M'fine… that fucker is lucky he's still breathing." I spat out.

"Yeah I heard the whole exchange; if anyone said anything about my girl like that I woulda tried to kill them too." Tyreese said honestly while shaking his head.

Dale came out of his office and walked over to me, while Tyreese excused himself.

"Hey look Dale m'sorry about all this, there's no need to tell me, I'll grab my stuff and go." I said before Dale could yell at me.

"Daryl I'm not firing you…" Dale replied.

I turned back around and gave Dale a puzzled look.

"Yer not?"

"No. Jim told me what Jimmy had been saying to you, you had every right to be upset. Now I'm not saying violence is the answer, thankfully there were no customers around. Just don't let something like that happen in here again, you take it outside understood?" Dale said calmly.

"Uh yes sir, understood." I said nodding my head.

"I don't mean to push my luck, but what about Jimmy?" I asked trying not to let my anger boil over again, just the thought of that bastard made me cringe.

"Today was Jimmy's last day." Dale gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder before speaking again.

"You go ahead and head on home, and enjoy your weekend alright." He called out as he walked back to his office.

"Thanks Dale." I called back to him.

I cleaned up my work station quickly and headed home, Beth hadn't told me what time dinner was at yet, so I just wanted to get home and shower real quick. As I was getting out of the shower, my phone started to ring, and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hey there." Beth's sweet voice said, I could tell she was smiling while she said it.

"How was your day?" She added.

"It was fine, how was yours?" I lied…Beth didn't need to know what happened; I had told her that I would let the whole Jimmy thing go like she told me to. I felt guilty not telling her, but it was just better if she didn't know. My wrist hurt like a bitch, I didn't think I had broken it, but all of that would just have to wait until tomorrow.

"Terrible, I've been getting orders wrong all day, and we were super busy and short-handed. But it's better now that I'm talking to you." She said sweetly.

I chuckled. "Well I'm glad I could make up for something."

She giggled back. "Well, dinners at seven if you're still up for it?" She sounded weary.

"Of course I am Beth, sounds great." I tried to sound confident, but I was secretly terrified. I had never had to meet anyone's father before.

"Okay is it okay if I pick you up about six thirty?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Okay. See you then." She said then hung up.

xxxx

I finished getting ready, I tried to find my nicest clothes, and I had texted Beth and asked if it was a fancy dinner or some shit? She told me to just dress casual, I'm sure she was laughing at me for even asking. I ended up putting on a plain black tee-shirt and managed to find a pair of jeans that had yet to get any holes in them and my boots since they were the only shoes I owned. I debated on smoking a cigarette to calm my nerves but decided against it. I didn't want to smell like smoke. I was in my room drawing when I heard a knock on the door, it was only six fifteen, and Beth was always early I should have known.

"Come in!" I yelled as I got up and started to head for the living room, but Beth was already shutting the door behind her.

She raked her eyes up and down my body, a small smirk on her lips. I don't know why she was checking me out; she was the one who looked incredible.

"You look very handsome." She said the smirk on her face growing bigger as she walked to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I snorted at her. "Nah, look at you. You're gorgeous." I leaned down and nuzzled her neck placing a soft kiss. She giggled and pulled away.

"Now if you start that, we'll never make it to dinner." She warned, with a glowing smile.

I grinned at her. "Darn." I said taking her lips and kissing her hungrily, she reciprocated then pulled back.

"Daryl! Come on." She giggled and headed for the front door, I grabbed my vest and threw it on, it was weird it was like a security blanket for me. I didn't feel like myself unless I had it with me. I followed Beth out to her car. We started to head out of town. We drove for a while in silence before a thought crossed my mind. Beth had never told me that much about her mom, she said that she wasn't around, but that was end of conversation, she acted very sensitive about it so I didn't push. I was never one to pry but it made me curious as to why Beth never talked about her, I mean I had my own reasons on why I didn't talk about m past life, but Beth seemed like she had a it pretty good.

"Beth…what exactly happened to your mom?" I asked softly.

She looked at surprised I had asked she was quiet for a few moments.

"She left, after Shawn died… No one knows where she went, my dad started drinking and I guess she didn't want to deal with it-couldn't deal with it. So she just left… no trace of where she went." Beth said coldly.

"Oh... M'sorry. Well if she left then she didn't deserve someone like you in her life anyway." I gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you. My dad's better now, if she would have just stayed…I don't know, It doesn't matter, you're right." Beth's said sadly but then smiled back at me.

"My mom died in a fire when I was eight…passed out with a cigarette. Burnt the whole place down."

Beth's head snapped to me then back to the road.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't imagine losing one of my parents so young." She said softly.

"It's fine it was a long time ago." I smiled at her. I figured I owed it to Beth to tell her about my mom, since she told me about hers.

A couple mile markers later we pulled into a long winding dirt driveway leading up to a large farm that had a huge white house sitting in the middle of the property.

"Yer a farmer's daughter?" I asked giving her wicked grin and also trying to lighten the mood from our previous conversation. She looked at me and shook her head at my comment, trying not to smirk back at me.

"Yes." She giggled.

We pulled up next to the house, and reality set in. The anxiety was back. Beth must have sense my nervousness and grabbed my hand.

"He'll love you Daryl. He just has to, well because…."

She paused for moment thinking; she looked like she wanted to say something. "He will." She finished and leaned across the console kissing me. She pulled back then her expression changed, she was looking at my hand.

"Daryl what happened!?" She said gently grabbing it.

_Fuck. _"Oh I uh, I smashed my hand in the toolbox today." I lied again.

Beth gave me a suspicious look. "Daryl this doesn't look good, why didn't you go to the doctor, and why didn't you tell me earlier? How did I not notice at the house!?" She looked upset, not only with me but herself.

"Hey, m'sorry I just didn't want you to worry. I'm fine Beth really." I said placing my fingers under her chin so she would look at me. Beth furrowed her brows at me, and sighed.

"How did you slam your hand in the toolbox?" She asked still suspicious.

"I'll tell you later, don't worry about me darlin I'm fine…"

I smirked at her and kissed her one more time before getting out of the car. Beth led me to onto the porch and into her childhood home. I squeezed her hand involuntarily; my nerves were just getting the best of me. She squeezed back; she led me into a large dining room, when her sister came from the kitchen. I remember her from the photos Beth had shown me, and a Korean man then followed behind her. Beth hugged them.

"Maggie, Glenn, this is Daryl." Beth said as Maggie stepped forward and hugged me which I wasn't expecting, but welcomed it anyway.

"Beth has told me so much about you." Maggie smirked and looked between Beth and me, I caught Beth blushing.

"Good things I hope." I replied eyeing Beth, who got even redder under my gaze.

"Well of course…" Maggie patted her sister on the shoulder laughing. "Daddy was outside moving the irrigation before it got too late, he'll be in, in a moment." She finished.

"Hey man how're you doing, I didn't even realize you were Beth's 'Daryl' the other day?" Glenn said astonished as he shook my hand.

I should have put two and two together, I remember Beth saying that her sister and her husband owned the pizza joint in town; I had met Glenn the other day when I had went to pick the pizzas up, you could tell he was the boss man.

"I'm good man; yeah I didn't realize either…small world I guess."

"Wait you guys have met?" Beth asked.

"Yeah the other day when I went to get the pizza."

"Oh I guess it is a small world." Beth giggled.

"Hey Bethy could you help me in the kitchen?" Maggie asked tugging on Beth's hand.

"Sure Mags." She said giving me a questioning look.

"Come on let the men discuss their manly things." Maggie laughed.

I gave her a small nod letting her know I would be okay; she smiled sweetly at me before Maggie practically dragged her into the kitchen. Glenn and I bullshitted for a while before I heard a door shut and Hershel's voice coming from the kitchen. Hershel came from the kitchen, with Beth right behind him. I stood up and walked over towards him.

"Hello Daryl, It's good to see you again, I'm so glad you agreed to come have dinner."

"No thank ya sir for inviting me." I said as I shook his hand firmly.

"Please, call me Hershel." He said as he gave me a genuine smile.

Maggie brought out dinner, and we all sat down.

"So Daryl what is it you do?" Hershel asked from a crossed the table.

"I work down at Dale's auto repair; I actually just started this week."

"So you're good with cars. You know I've known Dale since I was a boy. He's a good man to work for."

"Ya he's seems like a real good guy."

"Are you and your family from around here?

I tensed at the word family, I felt Beth put her hand on my knee under the table and looked at her to see her smiling at me.

"Uh nah, I'm originally from a few towns over, but we always moved around a lot. It's just me and my brother Merle now."

"I see. This farms been passed down from generation to generation. My great grandfather built this place."

"It's a beautiful home." I replied.

"Thank you, Beth and Maggie have a lot to do with that. I could never keep this place up without their help."

"Oh Daddy it's the least we could do, I mean you did raise us." Maggie laughed.

"Daryl has Bethy told you she's going to school to run my animal clinic for me when I retire?"

"Daddy...of course he knows." Beth smiled to him, I could tell Beth didn't really want to talk about school, I remembered the day that I had asked if she really wanted to run the clinic after her father, but she didn't seem too enthusiastic about it. I felt bad for her, I knew she didn't want to disappoint her father though, that's why she was doing it.

The rest of dinner was just small talk, and I had started to relax a bit. Maggie, Hershel, and Glenn were in the kitchen cleaning up, while Beth gave me a tour of the house. She took me up into her childhood bedroom. I chuckled a little as she led me in.

"I know, I know it needs a major remodel, but this room is everything my childhood was!" We both laughed.

"I like it." I smiled to her.

She went and sat on the bed, as I walked around the room looking at everything. I looked back at Beth, she was staring at the floor.

"Beth?" I asked, but she didn't look up.

"Hey ya okay?" I said going and sitting next to her. She finally looked up her eyes were glazed over, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey…Hey what's wrong?"

"This room just brings back a lot of memories."

"Like what?" I asked. She was quiet for a few moments.

"I tried to commit suicide a few years back…" She said slowly.

I wasn't expecting that one, in fact it was the last thing I would have ever guessed coming out of Beth's mouth. Beth was always so happy, and she was so good. I couldn't see Beth ever getting to a dark enough place. Not to the point of wanting to end her own life…

"What?" My voice cracked but I couldn't help it.

"Like I said after Shaun died, things weren't great, my Dad started drinking, and my Mom left, Maggie was never around. When I told you Shaun died in a car accident, I didn't tell you the part where I was with him… I was home visiting from school and we were supposed to be meeting my dad and mom. A drunk driver T-boned us on Shaun's side, killing him instantly, I got out with a few bruises and cuts. I felt guilty because I lived… I was with Shaun during the accident and I got out with scrapes and bruises. I thought that maybe it, it was a mistake that, maybe I was supposed to die to…I wanted to die. It sounds crazy saying it out loud now; but I thought it was the only way to make all the hurt go away…to stop feeling so alone" A single tear fell from her eye as she chewed on her cheek.

"I came home from school for a while after the accident and one day I took of bunch of pills, but after I did it I told my Dad… and the look on his face…I-I knew I couldn't do that to him. I realized that I did have something to live for. I threw them up. I know it makes me pathetic, that I wanted to kill myself but, it was a moment of weakness, but I got over it." She said looking up to me.

I looked away I couldn't look at her right now. I mean I guess I was upset, how could she do that to all the people she loved. You don't get to just opt out, when shit gets tough. I took a few deep breaths then looked back to her, but I didn't have anything to say. I mean what do you say to that…

"Daryl, it's okay. Don't say anything; I just wanted you to know. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did do it. I just want you to know every part of me…"

"We've all done things were not proud of Beth." I said then kissed her gently on her head.

I did want to know Beth, all the bad with the good. Hell, I think I'd still want her no matter what she had done. She accepted me. Even as fucked up as I am, she still wanted me. We headed back downstairs; Maggie and Glenn were on the front porch sitting in the swing, Glenn was rubbing her stomach. I remembered Beth telling me her sister was pregnant. I hadn't noticed earlier, but she was showing.

"Daryl how about we take a walk." Hershel appeared out of the kitchen. I nodded as Beth looked at me and nodded herself giving me a beautiful smile as encouragement.

Hershel and I started walking out towards the stables.

"Well son I'm sure you already know what I'm going to tell you." Hershel spoke.

I nodded slowly.

"Now you seem like a good guy, and you seem to make Bethy really happy. Happier than I've ever seen her." He said.

I smiled at the thought.

"She makes _me _happy sir…" I replied.

Hershel chuckled. "I can see that…I see the way you look at her."

We continued to walk and it grew silent for a few moments.

"Do you love her?" Hershel spoke again.

I stopped unintentionally, but my entire body froze at the question. Hershel stopped as well and turned to face me. I look to him then back to the ground.

"I know that you two haven't been seeing each other all that long, but as her father I have to ask."

I felt sick; I didn't know how to answer that… Did I love Beth? I mean, yeah… I don't know. I've never been in love, how do I know… Well shit.

"It's okay you don't have to answer, but just a word to the wise Daryl if you have to ask yourself… you do." Hershel said then gave me a small smile and started walking towards the stables again. I stood there for a second gathering my thoughts then followed him.

We were now in the stables Hershel went up and petted one of the horses. I walked up and petted one as well. I felt so awkward...I mean he asked me if I loved his daughter and I couldn't even give him a straight answer. He's gonna hate me. Hershel eyed my hand, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened there?"

"Oh I uh smashed it in a toolbox at work."

Hershel gave me a suspicious look. He knew I was lying.

"Now son, I've been around awhile. You didn't smash your hand in any toolbox…" He replied.

I sighed. "Ya, so I didn't smash my hand. But you probably wouldn't like the real answer."

Hershel looked at me waiting for me to elaborate.

"I work -well worked with Jimmy, Beth's ex…." I said hesitantly.

Hershel looked at me with a shocked and slightly angered expression, but it quickly faded and he laughed.

"I see…" Hershel smiled. He came up and patted me on the back.

"Beth doesn't know that though, I mean she knew I worked with him, but I said I'd behave myself." I said shyly.

"Well I would tell her the truth, Beth's big on honesty." Hershel spoke.

"Daryl, I could stand here and tell you not to hurt my baby girl, but I'm sure you already know better than that. She obviously told you about her last relationship, and she has a lot of trust in you already, to let you into her life the way she has. So just be sure to take care of her, and you and I will get along just fine."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now that hand of yours, when you get home you need to ice it to help with the swelling, and I'll send some gauze home with Beth, she can wrap it for you. From the looks of it you sprained your wrist, and the bruising on your knuckles will go away on its own."

"M'kay thank ya." I told him as we walked back to the house.

I found Beth in the kitchen putting dishes away.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"Oh no I'm just about done." She turned and kissed me softly.

"How did things go?" She continued.

"Good." I said confidently. It really had gone better than I thought.

"See I told you." She wrapped her arms around me and smirked.

"Mhm, I know." I smirked back.

Beth kissed me passionately, before we heard catcalls. Maggie and Glenn were standing in the doorway of the kitchen grinning. Beth buried her head into my chest, before pulling back.

"Oh be quiet you two." Beth said as her cheeks grew red.

"Well I think were gonna head out. Thanks for making dinner Mags." Beth said as she hugged her sister and then Glenn.

"Ya thank you." I said as Maggie hugged me again, and Glenn patted me on the shoulder.

We thanked Hershel and said our goodbyes, and Hershel gave Beth some gauze to wrap my hand.

Beth was driving back to my place humming along to a song on the radio. I had been thinking about what Hershel said, and that I needed to be honest with Beth. He was right, I had never been in a real relationship, and I had never cared about someone this much. I wanted to do right by her.

"Hey Beth?"

"Hmm?" She turned down the radio.

"I didn't really smash my hand in the toolbox…"

Beth looked over at me briefly with a confused look on her face.

"Well what happened then?" She asked her voice was still filled with concern.

"Jimmy."

She snapped her head back at me. "What!?"

"He was being an ass Beth, so I taught him a lesson."

"Daryl I thought you said you'd leave the whole thing alone? Wha- At work!?" She asked frustrated.

"Yeah the fucker came up to me and was talking shit Beth, I did it for you!" I raised my voice slightly.

She sighed.

"What Beth?" I asked getting angry.

"Nothing!" She spat back at me.

I scoffed and leaned further back in the seat. She was pissed at me why?

"Beth he deserved it, after what he did to you, he came up to me at the garage and starting asking about ya, and talking shit. I wasn't just gonna let him get away with it, he even got his sorry ass canned for doin what he did, I wasn't the one who started it!?" I barked at her.

That was always one of my problems, I could never let things go, I knew I got to defensive about everything, but it was out of my control. Once I got pissed, it was a downward spiral from there, just like early today with Jimmy. I always let my anger get the better of me, and I knew it, but it never stopped me. I knew I should just drop the whole thing. Beth still wouldn't respond to me, she wouldn't take her eyes off the road.

"Beth I'm talkin to ya!?" I turned my body so I could look at her better.

"I hear you Daryl…" She said quietly.

"Jimmy's fine, if that's what your so worked up about!" I spat. I knew I was being a complete asshole.

Beth looked at me with a bewildered look that quickly shifted to sadness.

"Daryl…. screw Jimmy! That's not my problem. You could have been fired, because of me…" Beth said letting her shoulders drop.

"Beth…I don't give a fuck about my job. I care about you..."

It grew quiet again, we were just pulling onto the dirt road to my house and she stopped the car. She unbuckled, and made a very skillful move over the console and onto my lap. She captured my lips with hers, hungrily kissing me, and running her hands through my hair. I didn't know how the hell we went from fighting to this, but you weren't gonna hear me complain. She moaned into my mouth and ground her hips against mine.

"Here?" I managed to huff out.

Her hands went to my vest pulling it from my shoulders and off into the driver seat.

"The back seat. Now." She breathed out; her pupils were fully blown and filled with lust.

She opened the passenger door and got out yanking her shirt over her head and kicking her shoes off getting into the back seat. I got out as well climbing into the back behind her. She turned and leaned against the door on the same side as the drivers in the backseat, pulling her pants off her hips and legs. She was left in her matching blue lace panties and bra. _Had she planned having sex?_ It only turned me on even more. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of me, running her hands up and down my chest. Her hands were cold, but it only heightened the sensation. She made her way to my pant line, undoing by belt buckle and popping the button on my jeans pulling them down just enough to let my erection spring free. She pushed me down to where I was sitting in the seat. My pants were still on as well as my shoes, but she didn't seem to care. She moved to her knees still on the seat, and took my member in her hand stroking me slowly.

"Oh fuck Beth-" I groaned out.

Before I even knew what was happening her mouth was around my cock, sucking and licking in the most delicious way. She bobbed her head up and down trying to take the most of me in her mouth. She hummed vibrating every nerve. My hands by instinct went to hair, the pain of my battered hand was ignored as I released it from its ponytail. I didn't know if she had ever done this before, but _Oh my god_. I've had blow jobs before, but nothing compared to the one Beth was giving me. She ran her tongue up and down my shaft then licking some pre cum off the tip, causing me to hiss.

"Beth…oh my god-"

She smirked before sitting up and pulling away, causing me to groan in frustration. She unclasped her bra and flung it into the front. She leaned back slipping her panties off as well. She straddled me, sliding down on to my cock. A moan escaping both our lips, as she gripped my shoulders. She let out shuddered breath as she began to roll her hips riding me.

"Mm Daryl-" She cried wrapping her arms under mine clawing at my back. I captured her mouth, biting and sucking at her bottom lip. She kissed her way down my jaw to the crook of my neck sucking at the sweet spot. I grabbed her hips and bounced her harder, and faster. Beth cried out louder and bit down on my shoulder to muffle herself. There was definitely going to be a mark. She was getting close I could feel her walls pulsing around me. I took my finger and rubbed small quick circles around her clit.

'Fuck Daryl!" She cried out, as I felt her pussy clench around me, her wetness running down her thighs and my dick. I was done for, I released inside of her, groaning as I grasped her hips even harder. She stilled and laid against me as we both came down from our highs. She pulled herself off and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her as she leaned against my side still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm in love with you." Beth spoke.

My heart stopped beating I swear to god. I looked down to her, she looked back.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I know it's soon, and I didn't want to scare you off. But I am, I'm not going to lie to you."

I still looked at her in shock. She had already dropped the bomb of meeting her dad, attempting suicide, now this. It's no wonder I haven't had a heart attack yet.

"Beth you don't lov-…" I said shaking my head before she cut in.

"Yes I do. But you don't have to say it back Daryl, just know that I do." She kissed me gently.

"I just had to tell you." She said smiling softly, before finding all of her clothes and pulling them on and moving back to the front seat.

I sat there for a moment trying to get a grip. Beth Greene is in love with_ me._ I fixed my jeans and pulled my shirt on. I smoked a cigarette before I got back into the car. We drove silently all the way to my house.

"Thank you for coming to meet my dad tonight." She smiled at me.

"Mhm." I nodded and looked thoughtfully at her. It was quiet again for a few moments. _Fuck Dixon, man up and just say how you feel. It was now or never._

"Look Beth, I've never done this before okay. I've never felt the way I do when yer around, and I've never known real love a day in my god damned life. I have no idea what the hell I am doing half of the time. I just know that ya mean everything to me and I've never had that before, I've never wanted anything more than you in my entire life, and that scares the shit out of me! But if that's what love is… then I am so madly fucking in love you Beth Greene…" I was out of breath by the time I was done; I finally got the nerve to look at her. She had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Shit, what'd I do now…" I said letting my head drop.

"Daryl Dixon you didn't do anything wrong…" She half laughed half sighed while wiping the tears from her face.

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because you're perfect." She continued to try to stop the tears that kept coming out even though she was smiling. I just watched her thoughtfully. I was, I was so in love with this girl in front of me.

A weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged. I felt like I had a home.

**A/N omg sappy feels, oh and a little bit of frustration sex.(: I listened to Hard to love for this chapter. It seems to fit for Bethyl. I know some people might view this as being too soon to say that they love each other, but I strongly believe it doesn't matter how long you've known someone, when you know you love someone, you just do. Hopefully it was a good chapter, also the storyline won't always be unicorns and rainbows and smut scenes, so enjoy this while you can.(; I mean what's a good story without some angst, be looking forward to that. Xx.**


End file.
